Nightmare
by HarisaEnaja
Summary: Natsu wakes up in Lucy's apartment, in Lucy's bed, covered in blood that's not his own. To make matters worse, Lucy herself is missing. Note: kind of gory, especially part one which is pretty angsty/suspenseful/confusing, but part two is more romantic with eventual Nalu. May go up in rating. Story cover Image from:
1. Chapter 1: Blood

**Disclaimer: This is_ FAN FICTION-_ I don't own the characters.**

Blood.

The coppery scent was thick and flooded his sense of smell. Natsu's eyes snapped open and he found himself looking up at a familiar sight.

Lucy's ceiling. He was in Lucy's bed.

He groaned and tried to shake the fuzzy feeling that clouded his thoughts. He couldn't think, couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. He threw a hand up lazily to massage his aching head and was surprised when it slipped across his face. Something wet and sticky was on his hands. He sat up, looking at his palms under the mornings first light streaming through the window.

They were covered in blood.

He gasped and his hand desperately raked through his pink hair, smearing it with crimson. He racked his brain desperate for any memory, anything to explain this. Then logic kicked in and he processed where he was.

"L-Lucy?" He stuttered, calling out into the empty room. He franticly glanced around, but realized he was alone. "_Lucy!_" He desperately shouted, jumping up to search the rest of her apartment. He stood, but pain in his left leg made him collapse to the floor. Looking down he saw a long wooden arrow sticking out of his leg, blood slowly trickling out of the wound.

"Happy! Erza!...Gray!" He called, hoping someone would hear him. No one came and he cussed violently. Gripping the arrow with one hand and his pierced flesh with the other, he slowly drew out the arrow, screaming while he did. He tore one of Lucy's sheets from the bed (she was going to yell at him later for that, he was sure) and used the strips to stop the bleeding and bind his wound. With that done, he hobbled to his feet but stopped when he saw the arrow out of the corner of his eye. He recognized that type of arrow, he'd seen it before, many times.

It was one of Sagittarius's.

"_LUCY!"_ he bellowed, sure to probably wake up the whole street. But still no answer came.

He checked every room in the apartment. When he went in the bathroom, he caught sight of himself in the mirror and was thoroughly confused by what he saw.

His shirt and scarf were both missing, and his pants when in tattered rags. His bare chest and arms where covered large bruises and gashes like he's been in the most intense fight of his life. What really worried him was the amount of blood. He knew from the smell that the majority of it wasn't his.

"What the hell?!" He asked the beat up Natsu in the mirror. His last memory had been from yesterday; going home with Happy after a long day fighting at the guild. He and Happy had nestled into their hammocks to sleep….wait, no…_Happy_ had gone to sleep, complaining because he had over eaten. Natsu hadn't been tired so he had decided to go visit Lucy. He was on his way to her apartment and then….Nothing. He couldn't remember any further than that.

_What happened after that_!? He though furiously. Obviously there had been a fight, and someone other than him had been seriously hurt. And where was Lucy if she wasn't in her apartment! Could this be her blood on his hands?! Had they been attacked?

Natsu's hand shot out and shattered the mirror, adding to the multiple injuries on his hands.

"No" He hissed. There was no he would have let something happen to Lucy and not remember it. There was no way he would let something happen to her_, period._ But, _where was she!_

Natsu left the apartment in a hurry, (so much so that he even used the door, which was unlike him) and made his way toward the guild as fast as his injured leg would carry him. The few people who were out in the early hour stared or gasped and stood back from him. He ignored them, more focused on getting to the guild.

Lucy would be there. He told himself. She would be there smiling and laughing with a perfectly logical explanation and calling him an idiot for not remembering. He just had to get to the guild.

He staggered through the guild doors, struggling to stay upright. His head still felt foggy for some reason and the room was starting to spin.

At his entrance; Cana's head jerked up from the table where she had passed out, beer mug still in her hand. Mira was the first one to get a good look at him from her place behind the bar; she shrieked and dropped the plate she's been cleaning, which shattered on the floor. Elfman and Lisanna, who had been sitting across the bar talking to their older sister spun around at her exclamation.

"Natsu!" Lisanna cried, rushing to catch him be for he lost his balance.

"Lucy? Is Lucy here?!" He questioned Lisanna, gripping her arm for support.

"No we haven't seen her." Lisanna said "Natsu, what happened?"

"I-I don't know!" He confessed, slightly ashamed.

Cana had gone to wake the master, who was asleep somewhere upstairs while Mira brought over some water and rags to clean the blood off him. Luckily everyone else was still at their own homes and hadn't shown up for the day yet.

When Makarov arrived Natsu started from the beginning and told them everything he could remember until coming to the guild.

"This isn't good." Cana said, looking over her cards. "I can't read the past, but something bad is going to happen, and it's going to happen soon."

Makarov opened his mouth to question her further, but was silenced when a thunderous knocking came from the door behind them.

Everyone froze and exchanged startled looks with each other.

"Um, Who is it?" Lisanna called in a sing-song voice.

"By order of the council! Open up!"

"Order of the council?" Makarov murmured "Better do as they say." He said with a nod to Elfman, who moved to throw open the grand guild doors.

On the other side stood at least 500 soldiers, all armed and looking determined. At their center was a familiar face.

"Mist!" Mira called out to him surprised. He blushed slightly and looked apologetic.

"Actually Mira, you can call me Doranbolt now." His semi friendly demeanor turned ice cold as he took stock of the small group of mages.

He waltzed right into the guild, the soldiers hesitantly following him until they surrounded the small group of mages. After all, this was Fairy Tail's inner sanctum and they had all heard stories about the crazy guild and its unrivaled power.

"Natsu Dragneel" Doranbolt said, a cold anger burning in his eyes.

Natsu blinked, taken aback.

"Yes" He said dumbly.

"By order of the Magic Council, you are hereby under arrest and to be transported to the capital for your trial immediately."

"Under arrest!" Lisanna protested "What for?"

"For the brutal murder of the celestial wizard Lucy Hartflia of Fairy Tail"


	2. Chapter 2:Church

"There's no way!" Cana said, looking around to her fellow guild mates for answers. They all shared looks of horror and disbelief.

"Impossible!" Lisanna cried, positioning herself between Natsu and the soldiers. "Natsu would never kill anyone! Especially not _Lucy!_ She's part of Fairy Tail, she's _family_!"

Natsu sat down hard on the guild floor, his mind racing. The words echoed in his head. _Murder, kill, __**Lucy**__._ Did this mean….was he actually saying _Luc_y was…was….

"Lucy's Dead?" Markarov was the one who voice the question, his voice strained and heartbroken.

Doranbolts eyes softened as he looked at the downcast old man. He knew Markarov looked at all the young members of the guild like his children and deeply regretted the fact that he was the bearer of this sad news.

"They found her body a couple of hours ago floating in the river." He told them. Tears welled up in Mira's eyes. When her brother embraced her comfortingly she could feel his whole body shaking as he tried to control his emotions. Lisanna stood ridged at her post in font of Natsu, but her eyes grew wide and her hands shook.

"What evidence do you have that Natsu is responsible?" Markarov asked. Doranbolt angrily looked over the pink haired fire mage who sat on the floor cradling his head. As if his appearance wasn't evidence enough! His hands were literally stained red with blood! Doranbolt glared at him. He, like the others, hadn't though Natsu capable of such a thing. But with the evidence stacking up against him, he now looked down at Natsu as a monster. No matter what, he would not let Lucy's ghost go without justice.

"We have multiple witnesses that saw it happen. They saw him kill her!" Doranbolt tried to force himself to sound calm, after all Natsu hadn't had a trial yet.

"Natsu," He addressed the boy sternly "you need to tell us what happened. We need to know why you did it?"

Natsu started to rock back and forth shaking his head and ignoring Doranbolts question. His brain felt broken. _No No No No No_! He repeated over and over again. It was impossible! She was not _dead_, not gone.

"Natsu…." Lisanna whispered softly, leaning down and placing a hand on his head. He looked up at her, eye's wide. The feeling of despair was familiar and he remembered back to the time when they had told him Lisanna was dead. It had felt like the world was ending then too.

But they had been wrong. Lisanna now looked at him with concerned eyes. She wasn't dead, like they'd said, but here and alive. The idea lit the smallest spark of hope in him.

He stood quickly, startling everyone and turned toward the door. The soldiers moved to block his path.

"If your innocent; then you have nothing to fear from a trial" Doranbolt spat at him. Natsu once again ignored him.

"Move." He commanded the soldiers in way of warning, leaving no question in any of their minds what he would do if they didn't let him pass. A few twitched nervously and looked to their comrades to see if anyone would run. Natsu's fist ignited as he hobbled toward them and one soldier gulped audibly.

It was over before anyone really knew what had happened. There were a few short screams of pain as soldiers flew in all different directions. Natsu cut his way through their lines ferociously clobbering any that got in his way. They swarmed him, his pink hair disappearing beneath a pile of uniforms before his terrifying roar sent them flying.

He stood breathing heavily and glaring from the center of a circle of bodies. The few remaining soldiers fell down and pretended to be knocked out before the fire mage could do it for them. He started to leave when Doranbolt teleported directly behind him.

"Natsu stop!" He ordered trying to grab and pin the fire mages arms. Natsu growled, spinning around and head-butting him with a hard _thwack_. Doranbolt stepped back with a wobble before his eyes rolled back in his head and he sank to the floor unconscious.

Natsu didn't pause to look at his stunned guild mates. They were all looking at him in total shock. Even Markarov, who knew of Natsu's great potential, was impressed. He had just taken out a whole platoon of the councils soldiers, injured, and with almost no magic power left.

Lisanna made a movement as if to follow the steak of pink hair that was disappearing into the distance, but Markarov stopped her.

"Master" she pleaded with him, aching to follow Natsu.

"Let him go." Markarov said. He knew where Natsu was going, and slowly started to walk there after him.

Natsu threw open both of the ginormous wooden doors at the cathedral entrance and they slammed against the wall cracking and splintering. Several of the priest jumped up in alarm. When they caught sight of the look on Natsu's face, they ran away leaving their work and went to seek help.

Natsu's felt a vice clamp around his heart as he saw the figure laying on a table at the other end of the church. The Priests had been cleaning her, preparing her body for burial as they did for everyone who died in Magnolia. For a second Natsu felt irritated that they had abandoned her so quickly, the rag and bowl of water still sitting beside her still form. Then he started to shake, terrified and refusing to believe what he was seeing.

Slowly and as if he would rather have been anywhere else in the world, he walked down the aisle toward her unmoving figure. As he got closer he could make out her features; her eyes closed peacefully, the purple hue to her relaxed lips and the terrible paleness in her skin. Her blond hair was still wet and fanned out around her like a halo. He felt himself whimper softly. She could be sleeping.

_**Lucy**_.

A white sheet was drawn up to just under her shoulders. He reached a shaking hand down to stroke her cheek, and was heartbroken by how cold it was. His hand made its way down to grasp her neck and pull her head toward him but he stopped. Horrified, he took his hand away and saw small quarter shaped bruises on her neck that fit his finger placement perfectly.

He collapsed onto his knees, tears leaking from his eyes and a sob shaking his shoulders. He buried his head on the table next to her, unable to process what he was seeing. He had hoped, foolishly hoped, that if he came here it would all make sense. With Lisanna there had been no body, and therefore no real evidence that she was dead. But this time he knew that it was the Lucy he knew and loved that was lying in front of him and that it wasn't a trick. It was her sent that clung to the lifeless body.

Natsu had seen her like this before. The image of future Lucy lying dead was still one of his worst nightmares. That day he had sworn to himself he would never see that sight again. But here it was; once again he found himself looking down at her and feeling the rage build up in him. It wasn't the burning hot anger that made him stronger; before when she had died, he had the knowledge that he could save her in the back of his mind, keeping him fighting. What he felt now was a cold helplessness that consumed his heart.

He pulled himself closer to her, looking down into her tranquil face. He leaned in, taking a deep breath of her already fading scent and savored its memory. Then he closed his eyes and ever so softly brushed her cold lips with his.

"_Lucy._" He sobbed. That one word held a promise, a confession and a goodbye. He gently connected their foreheads and let his tears fall onto her face.

Then he stood, staring up at the ceiling and wiping his nose and eyes trying to regain composure. He took several deep breaths, feeling his heart harden and ice over.

He pulled back the sheet that was covering her naked body. In the center of her chest was a gaping hole, flesh and bone torn away as if someone had put a fist right through her. He felt suddenly nauseous at the sight of the wound. The scent of burning flesh still clung to it. Her once porcelain skin was black and cracked around the edges from intense heat.

The light patter of feet came walking up behind him.

"Master." Natsu greeted coldly, not turning away from Lucy's exposed form.

Markarov had opened him mouth to say something when he caught a full view of the dead girl in front of him. His breathing hitched and a single tear slid down the old man's face without his permission. She looked so young and innocent, and he felt a parent's guilt and not being able to save her.

"Natsu" He said when he had regained control "I need to ask you something." Natsu's shoulders shrugged slightly, giving permission to ask away.

"Look at me child" Markarov commanded. Natsu painfully tore his eyes away from Lucy to look down at the old man.

"Did you do this?" He asked quietly. Natsu's hand formed a flaming fist and he socked his master in the jaw before he could even think.

"How can you even ask me that?" He hissed as the old man calmly got up off the floor. "I would never, _NEVER _hurt her. She…._We_….I mean. I…" He struggled trying to find the words, but at the same time afraid to say them out loud.

Markarov sighed, nodding wearily.

"I know Natsu," He assured him, the look in his eyes telling Natsu that he really did understand. "I know."

"I don't think you killed Lucy" he said. "But someone has gone to a hell of a lot of trouble to make people thing you did." Natsu swallowed hard, trying to think about someone who would want to hurt him or Lucy.

"Master, what do we do?" he asked. Natsu looked so young and confused and heartbroken that the old man wanted nothing more than to take him back to the guild and hide him away from the world. But that couldn't be done.

"You need to turn yourself into the council." He told Natsu, who looked shocked and almost like he was going to hit the tiny mage again. "Listen," Markarov explained "The council will hold a trial where they will examine all the evidence against you. That will give us the opportunity to hear from all the witness and give us time to figure out a way to get your memories back."

Natsu nodded slowly, seeing the logic in this plan, but not really liking it.

"I'll be outside when you're ready." The old man said. Natsu nodded and looked back at Lucy's silent form. All he wanted in the world was for her to twitch, to see the corners of her mouth turn up and for her to start laughing, saying it was all a joke.

But she didn't wake and Natsu honed his new cold anger on whoever was responsible for taking her from him.

"I'll find whoever did this to you Lucy, I promise." He whispered to her, before following Markarov out of the church.

**Author Note: Believe it or not, If this story goes the way I planed then it will have a happy ending. **

**Also, may become M rated, but maybe I'll save that for another story I'm playing with.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trial

**Two days later-The Councils Public Trial Hall:**

Natsu sat chained to a chair in the center of the room. It seemed the council, who were all looking down at him with disgusted expressions, were taking no chances with the fire mage. This wasn't the small private room where Erza had once stood trial. After the grand magic games Lucy, and Natsu himself, had become insanely popular; therefor the council had decided to hold a public trial.

High above him the council sat in a panel. Behind him were rows and rows of spectators, including all the official guild masters.

He turned around and looked at them all. Many were friends or enemies, some he'd never seen before in his life. The most _annoying_ was the reporter Jason from Sorcerer Weekly. He was currently scribbling in his note pad and occasionally whispering to his photographer to get a picture. Natsu had to suppress a growl when he remembered the reporters face lit up with excitement as he hounded Natsu with questions when they brought him out. It was as if the sick bastard was enjoying every minute of the horrible spectacle.

Natsu's gaze caught sight of a blond head in the crowd and his heart stopped. He caught himself just in time before shouting out her name. The owner of the blond hair turned around so he could see her face and he felt a crushing disappointment. It was an automatic reaction, and he knew better. Lucy was dead. It was a fact he had sorrowfully accepted. The only thing that kept him going was his driving need to understand _why _she had been taken from him, and who was responsible.

Movement caught his eye, directing it to the section where Fairy Tail sat. Lisanna was waving at him, a determined smile of encouragement on her face. The corner of Natsu's mouth tipped up as he thought about her and the others. Not one of them believed he had killed Lucy. When Gray had heard what all happened, he'd almost stormed the jail where Natsu was being held determined to break him out. Only Juvia was able to calm him down enough that he would listen to logic. They were both sitting next to Lisanna, pained looks of anticipation on their faces. Besides those three, Markarov, Mirajane, Wendy, Carla, Levy and Happy were also there. Happy had taken the news particularly hard and had actually managed to slip past all the guards and get to Natsu, who had held him all night as the little blue cat sobbed inconsolably. The rest of the guild had been ordered to stay home and continue investigating from there.

Natsu looked around, for the first time noticing Erza was not also there. He'd thought she would want to be there….

"Erza's gone to find Jellal." Said a light voice right by his ear, reading his mind. Natsu nearly jumped out of his skin. Fairy Tails first master Mavis Vermillion was there, and even though he was siting and she was standing they were eye to eye.

"First Master!" he said stunned, glancing over at the guards who were supposed to be making sure that no one got close to him. She giggled at his silly expression, before realizing that the situation was still serious.

"Don't worry, only people with the mark of Fairy Tail can see me." She said. "And Erza went to find Jellal to see if he could help you with your memory loss."

Natsu nodded and was about to ask more questions when a member of the Council brought out a large gavel and banged it loudly, causing a hushed quiet to spread throughout the room. When Natsu turned back, Mavis had disappeared.

"The council calls forth the Mind Examiner: Veryl Tyberion." Said a small frog woman with a squeaky voice. Natsu knew her to be Abra Totha, the councils official scribe/secretary. At the sound of his name, an extremely tall man in long black robes with slicked back blue hair stood and bowed humbly to the council.

"Examiner Veryl, please explain to the court how your magic works" Abra said.

The man touched a long boney finger to his own head, and an image of himself appeared as a projection.

_"My magic allows one person's memories to be seen by all. No human can trick or deceive my magic; therefore what you will see from the witnesses will be nothing but the truth. When a witness is called; all I have to do is ask them about a specific memory and it will be projected to the whole court exactly as they saw it."_

When the man took his hand away from his forehead, the projection disappeared.

"Very well, then we shall begin" Abra's squeaky voice announced.

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, first son of Igneel; by way of public trial you are charged with the murder of Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, first daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia (deceased). How do you respond to this charge?"

He looked her in the eyes and gave the answer his master had instructed him to.

"Not Guilty." There was a slight murmur from the crowd behind, but the little woman cleared her throat and they instantly went silent.

"The record marks the accused plea." She announced, then turned and took a small piece of paper that was passed down from the council's bench.

"The Court call its first witness; Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail." The frog woman read.

Poor Levy looked as if she might faint from shock, and looked around to her guild mates to make sure she had heard right. They seemed as confused as she was, but after and encouraging nod from the Master she stood and made her way through the crowd. Natsu watched her curiously as Veryl directed her to a chair beside him and she took a seat.

"Miss McGarden, please think about the last time you spoke with the victim, Miss Heartfillia." Commanded Abra.

"Oh, okay." Levy said "I…."

"There is no need to speak" Interrupted the squeaky voice "Just think about it."

Levy turned slightly pink in the cheeks, but closed her eyes and did as she was asked while one of Veryls long fingers gently poked her forehead.

Everyone in the room gasped as Fairy Tails guild hall suddenly materialized before them and they saw Levy sitting quietly at a table reading. In the back ground Natsu and Gray were having an argument about if the week began on Sunday or Monday, and it looked like it could turn to blows at any second. Mira was at the bar talking to Cana and providing her with a drink. Gajeel and Lily were off in a corner quietly chuckling together about something. Levy was positioned so that she could discreetly glance over her book at them periodically.

_"Hey Levy!" called a familiar voice. _

Natsu's heart felt like it was choking him from the inside as her voice filled the court room.

_Lucy sat down beside Levy, unluckily catching her while she was glancing over at Gajeel. Lucy giggled at her friends growing blush. _

_ "You know if you like him, you could just ask him out" She teased the blue headed mage while nudging her in the ribs. _

_ "Ha! And who said I like him?" Levy defensively whined. Lucy giggled again. _

_ "Oh, no one. Just something I noticed." She assured her friend._

The Levy that sat in the court room had turned redder than Erza's hair.

_"You sure are in a good mood today." Levy observed. Lucy grinned big and then leaned in so that only the blue haired mage could hear her._

_ "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Lucy whispered "And I mean _**anyone**!_"_

_ "Of course Lucy!" Levy said, slightly hurt that her best friend would doubt her "I would never betray your trust." _

_ Lucy blushed happily. "Well….." She started, but was stopped by a sudden flash of white light. _

_ "Loki!" She exclaimed surprised. The celestial spirit, looking tired and annoyed, appeared interrupting their conversation and sat down on the other side of the table. _

_ "Hello Lucy, Levy" Loki greeted them both with a nod in their directions. Levy waved in a confused but friendly greeting. "Lucy, do you have a minute?" He asked_

_ "Of course! What's wrong?" Lucy questioned her spirit, obviously concerned. _

_ "Oh, it's nothing serious." He brushed her concern away with a flick of his hand. "It's just that the Spirit Kings youngest son has escaped_, again_ and all the spirits have been asked to help find him, so we probably won't be able to help you much in the next week or so."_

_ "Escaped? Why was he locked up?" Levy asked._

_ "Because he's an annoying little brat, that's why." Loki spat viciously, then explained "Every thousand years or so he gets it into his head that _He _should be king of the spirits and tries to usurp his father and older brothers. He usually doesn't cause too much damage, so no one really takes him seriously, but while he's gone the king and queen worry about him and everyone has to go out looking for him. It's really just an annoyance by this point."_

_ "Is there anything we can do to help?" Lucy asked. _

_ "No we can handle it, thanks." Loki said smiling at her sincerity "but you know if you really need us, don't hesitate to call!" _

_ Lucy nodded and smiled at him in agreement._

_ "Loki!" Natsu called out across the hall "Fight me! We haven't fought in a long time!"_

_ "I better go now." Loki said rolling his eyes at Natsu. Then with another flash he was gone._

_ Natsu looked crest fallen and turned back to his fight with Gray disappointed. _

_ Lucy and Levy both smiled at the boys antics, before Levy remember Lucy had been about to tell her something and questioned her on it. _

_ "Oh!" Lucy exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "Well….." She grinned mischievously and the blush was back. Then it all came out in fast words_

"_I kind of, sort of, maybe have a date tonight!" _

"_A date!" Levy gawked at her "with who?"_

"_His name is Azazel." She whispered excitedly "And I accidentally bumped into him on my way here today. Oh Levy, he was soooo cute!" She gushed._

"_What time is he picking you up?" Levy giggled, excited for her friend. _

"_We are going to meet at the cathedral at 6 o'clock, and go to dinner from there." Lucy seamed so proud that she was actually going on her first date. Then something dawned on her._

"_Oh my god" She said, gripping her friends arm. "Levy, what if he tries to kiss me at the end of the date!" _

"_Well, if you want to, you kiss him back" Levy told her, laughing at the girls' innocence. Lucy looked up at her irritated._

"_Have you ever kissed a boy?" Levy turned bright red and unconsciously glanced at Gajeel. _

"_Of course you haven't, so there's no room to make fun of me." Lucy said, and Levy seemed grateful she hadn't been questioned further._

"_Oh! Is that the time!" Lucy exclaimed, glancing at her watch. "I've got to go figure out what to wear! Bye Levy!"_

"_Bye, tell me all about it tomorrow!" Levy called after her friend as she watch the blond head bounce out of the guild. _

The memory ended and the whole room erupted in whispers, trying to understand the significance of what they had just seen. It hadn't been very damning to Natsu, but it hadn't had anything to do with his innocence either.

Levy stood and walked back to her seat, wiping tears away from her eyes. The other members of fairy tail also seemed to have been crying and Natsu felt warm drops on his own face.

He didn't know if he could survive this trial. Seeing her smile, her laugh again, even if it was only in Levy's memories, was killing him. He hadn't wanted the memory to end, and wanted desperately for them to call Levy back and let them see it again.

Another part of him was as curious as the crowd as to the significance of Levy and Lucy's conversation. Why had they seen that?

Natsu was puzzled to learn Lucy had had a date, but he wasn't surprised she hadn't told him about it. They didn't really talk about that sort of thing and she probably knew that if she told him, he would have teased her about it.

A council member banged the gavel again for quiet from the crowd, and passed the squeaky voiced woman another piece of paper.

"Next, the council calls Azazel Celestios of Crime Sorcière." Natsu blinked and felt the confusion of many others in the room. Crime Sorcière? Jellal's guild? But they were independent (and mostly made up of wanted criminals). Why was the council calling _him_?

A thin young man around Natsus age with long white hair pulled back in an elegant braid walked through the crowd. As the man passed by Natsu, he shot him a look of pure hatred.

Natsu was surprised to find that the stranger's feelings were mutual and couldn't help the small growl that escaped his throat.

"Mr. Celestios, would you mind stating your relationship to the victim for the court" The woman asked when he sat in the chair next to Veryl.

"Of course" The man said. Natsu found he hated this man's voice more than the squeaky woman's. "Lucy is… I mean Lucy was…." He started, then caught himself. He dramatically sighed and threw his hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry, this is just so difficult."

"Please, take your time" The frog woman cooed sympathetically. Natsu wanted to punch her. However what the man said next stopped every thought he had.

"Lucy Heartfilia was the love of my life, my princess and my fiancé."

**(Author note: Sorry this chapter was a little boring. Had to get some set-up stuff done. Trust me, it gets more exciting after this next one.)**

**(SPOILER: yes Lucy is dead, kind of. Let's just say I have a very Moffet like philosophy about killing characters. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Witness

Natsu felt his jaw drop to the floor in shock. Fiancé? As in marriage? Lucy… with _that _guy! Suddenly he wanted to laugh. There was just no way! No way Lucy would ever want to be someone like that. Azazel was puny and weak- Natsu bet he would be able to snap the guy in half without even trying too hard and at that moment, he very much wanted to try.

"We knew from the moment we met that we were fated to be together" The silver haired man spoke wistfully. No one told him to shut up like they had Levy. "Our love was so strong that after just one day together I asked my Lucy to spend eternity together as man and wife. She accepted, making me the happiest man in the world."

Natsu seethed. _His_ Lucy. _**HIS**_ Lucy. Who the hell did this guy think he was!

"And then _that_ man!" Azazel accused, pointing a finger at Natsu. "Stole my beloved from me in a jealous rage."

"That's _Bullshit!_" Natsu cussed, unable to contain his anger "You lying, slimy, no good...mmmmph…mmmmph!" Before he could finish shouting insults one of the guards came over and wrapped a gag around his mouth, not really silencing him but at least muffling his shouts.

"Maybe we should see the witness testimony now?" Suggested Veryl while everyone was still recovering from Natsu's outburst. Abra nodded.

"Ah, um yes. Please think about the last time you saw your beloved." She said. More muffled insults could be heard from Natsu, this time directed at the frog woman.

Azazel nodded and closed his eyes while Veryl touched him on the forehead.

_Lucy and Azazel were walking down the street by the river. They were both laughing and holding hands as they approached her apartment. _

_ "Lucy, I had a really great time tonight." He said _

_ "Me too." She muttered, looking up at him from under her eyelashes with a soft blush forming on her cheeks. She looked over at the door to her apartment. "I wish it could last forever."_

_ "Then why shouldn't it?" Azazel asked, spinning her around to look at him. "Why don't we spend every night like this for the rest of our lives!" _

_ "Azazel!" She breathed, flushed and embarrassed "You almost sound as if your proposing to me!" He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her while her hands rested gently on his chest._

_ "Maybe I am?" He teased "What would you say?" Her blush deepened._

_ "I-I don't know." She confessed turning her head away. _

_ He seemed to come to a decision, and stepped back from her, falling down on one knee._

_ "Lucy Heartfilia." He said, looking up at her and grasping her hand. She gasped, realizing what he was doing, her free hand flew to cover her open mouth._

_ "I love you" Azazel continued "and I know this is sudden, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Please, say yes and become my princess for all eternity."_

_ Her hand moved from her mouth to her heart as she clutched it, hearts filling her eyes._

_ "Oh Azazel! Of course I'll marry you!" She squealed in delight as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around in circles. _

_ Then he set her down and stared greedily into her eyes._

_ "Soon, with your help, I'll have everything I dreamed of." He whispered to her, and it seemed to take her breath away. Slowly he leaned in, as she leaded up; her eyes closed and their lips just centimeters apart when…._

_ "Lucy!" Natsu called from the distance._

_ Finally. _The Natsu in the court room thought. He didn't think he could stand watching any more of that. But as he looked at the scene, he couldn't help but feel like this part was vaguely familiar.

_ "Hey Luce….What are you doing?" Natsu said tilting his head to side completely confused._

_ "Natsu?" Lucy said, also confused. She looked from Natsu back to Azazel and then it was like a glass shattered and she jumped out of Azazel arms, staring at him in confusion. _

_ "Were you guys….were you about to...?" Natsu questioned, horror and mortification filling his face. _

_ "It's none of your business what we were about to do! Right Lucy?" Azazel said._

_ Lucy stared at him, and it looked like she was putting the last piece in some mental puzzle. _

Then the projection jumped. Only slightly, and only for the smallest of seconds, but it was enough for a deep frown to form on Veryls face. When the projection returned Lucy was facing down Natsu_. _

_ "He's right Natsu Dragneel. It's none of your business what we do. But if you must know, Azazel and I are going to be married!" _

Natsu stared at the projection. There was something different about Lucy's voice, but he couldn't place his finger on what exactly. And she called him by his full name, she never did that!

_"You can't marry him!" Natsu hissed at her and grabbed her neck, pulling her to him harshly. His skin instantaneously turned to dragon scales and fire flew from his nostrils. "You belong to me!"_

_ "Ahh! Help me!" Lucy cried out._

_ "Get your hands off her!" Azazel yelled in a heroic fashion, attempting to punch Natsu in the face. Natsu tossed Lucy to the ground and threw a flaming punch into Azazels stomach, sending him flying._

_ "No!" Lucy gave heart wrenching cry, then she said with determination "You'll pay for that! Open gate of the archer: Sagittarius!" _

_ Sagittarius saw Natsu lunge at Lucy and let loose an arrow straight at the dragons heart. But Natsu was too quick, jumping up into the air with inhuman speeds. A second arrow caught him in the leg and he screamed in pain. Snarling, he threw a hot fireball at Sagittarius, knocking him into the river before turning on the girl iin front of him. Lucy tried to run, but he caught her and spun her around. _

_ "If you won't give me your heart, then I'll have to take it." He said villainously. Then he shoved his flaming fist into her chest and heard her bones break and her flesh tear. Blood rhythmically flowed down his arm as her eyes flew wide with shock._

_ "Lucy!" Screamed Azazel. _

_ "Natsu…" She whispered and her eyes looked at something off to the side that wasn't there. Natsu removed his hand and stared at the bloody appendage while Lucy's body fell to the cold stone street. _

_ "I-I have to run and get a healer!" Azazel yelled to no one in particular. Then he left, running as fast as he could._

Everyone in the room was dead silent when Veryl stopped the projection. They all stared at Natsu with looks ranging from horrification to absolute disgust. Everyone, but the members of Fairy Tail, who looked simply confused and shocked. Then Markarov gave a grim smile at Mavis, who looked down right cheery.

Natsus eyes hadn't moved from the spot on the flood where Lucy's projected body had landed. For the first time he began to doubt himself.

**(Authors note: Sorry if this is confusing, but if you stick with it everything should start to make sense pretty soon. (not in the next few chapters, but eventually))**


	5. Chapter 5: Memory

Two more witness where called, and their memories showed the same thing; Natsu staggering around the streets of Magnolia covered in blood. When they were done, the crowd was informed that the trial would finish tomorrow and that the council would spend the night thinking about what they had seen.

Natsu was lead back his cell by the guards, but as he passed by the crowd he could tell that most of them were now convinced of his guilt. After all, they had seen it play out with their own eyes; and Veryl said memories couldn't lie. Azazels testimony had almost certainly sealed Natsus' fate.

Makarov turned to Mavis, whispering to her out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'd bet money that memory has been tampered with." He said, and Mavis nodded in agreement. "But how?" He went on to question "It's impossible to lie in a memory, and Veryl is the very best. There's no way to fool him, trust me I've tried."

"It's impossible for a _Human _to lie in a memory" Mavis reminded him, keeping a close eye on silver haired mage as he exited the court room.

"I think it would be a good idea to find out more about Lucy's _fiancé_." 

* * *

><p>Natsu sat with his head in his hands, replaying Azazels testimony in his head for the millionth time. What bothered him the most was how familiar the scene had seemed.<p>

"Pssst, Natsu" Came an unexpected voice and Natsu's head shot up. From the shadows a man in long black robes and black cloth covering his whole face minus his eyes emerged.

"Mystogen?" Natsu questioned, then the man revealed his face and Natsu remembered "Oh Jell-umph" Before he could finish saying the man's name, he had clamped a hand over Natsu's mouth silencing him.

"Please don't say my name. I spent a good amount of time as a prisoner in this place, I'd rather not go back." Natsu nodded, showing he would behave.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Lucy. She was very kind hearted girl, and I know Erza was very close to her" He said sadly "But I've come to see if I can help you remember that night."

"Why would you want to help me?" Natsu said bitterly "Aren't you on your guild mates side?"

"What guild mate?" Jellal asked, confused. Natsu described Azazel to him and explained how he had been introduced as a member of Crime Sorcière.

"He's not a member of _my_ guild!" Jellal said angrily.

Natsu shook his head puzzled. "But why would anyone lie about being in Crime Sorcière. It's not exactly like you guys have the cleanest record?"

Jellal decided not to take offense to Natsu's candid remark, especially since it was so true.

"I'll speak to Markorov after this, maybe he knows something we don't" Suggested Jellal. He then took out a small blue pill from a pouch on his waste and handed it to Natsu.

"Swallow this." He commanded. "It should help speed up the process." Natsu did as he was told, then waited as Jellal explained the meditation technique he used to regain his own memories.

"A deep breath in through the nose…..Now out through the mouth…" He coached Natsu, who fidgeted uncomfortably. They spent several minutes in silence as Natsu tried to concentrate on his lost memories, before he finally snapped.

"This is stupid, we're just sitting here breathing!" Natsu complained "This isn't helping at all!"

"That's because you're not concentrating." Jellal scolded. Natsu stuck his tongue out at the blue haired mage who was sitting across from him with his eyes closed.

"I saw that."

Natsu sighed, and again tried to concentrate. Slowly his mind drifted to Lucy, and he remembered different things about her; her laugh, her smile, she scent.

Then suddenly he saw it_._

_He saw an orange haired man in a suit shove his hand into her chest and heard her bones break and her flesh tear. There was a spatting sound as hot red liquid gushed from her chest. The blood rhythmically flowed down the man's arm to drip onto the street as her eyes flew wide with shock._

"_**Lucy!**__" Screamed Natsu._

"_Natsu…" She whispered and her eyes looked off to the side at him, a soft smile on her lips. _

_The man removed his hand and stared at the bloody appendage. Within his fist was a ball of wispy blue light that moved and shimmered in the night air. _

_Natsu ignored him, racing to Lucy and catching her before she even hit the ground._

"_No, oh Lucy no!" He moan, trying to stop the bleeding from her chest with his bare hands. Her eyes looked up at him with a vacant expression as her heart slowly pumped the life from her. _

_ "Someone help!" He screamed, but no one came. _

_ Got to stop the bleeding. Natsu told himself, trying to think of something. As a last resort he lit his fist on fire and attempted to cauterize the wound._

_ "Common Luce, stay with me" He pleaded. He could feel her heartbeat get softer and softer, until finally it stopped all together. _

_ "NO!" _Natsu screamed out loud.

_He looked up at the face of the man in the suit, who continued to stare through his glasses at the blue light in his hands with awe._

It was Loki.

**(authors note: Sorry this was so short guys, but things will start making more sense from here on out. Either the next chapter, or the chapter after that will be a flash back to exactly what happened)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Break out

Natsu's eyes snapped open. Jellal looked up at him in concern as Natsu jumped to his feet, steam wafting off his body.

"Natsu, what is it?" He asked "What did you see?" The pink haired boy didn't respond but there was a cold, merciless look in his eyes Jellal had never seen before. The wizard saint unconsciously backed away from the fire mage in fear.

Loki. It had been _Loki _this whole time. Natsu thought to himself. He didn't doubt his own memory, knowing it to be the truth.

All Natsu wanted to do was get his hands on the celestial spirit, but his new cold rage forced him to slow down and think. He quickly found himself plotting and calculating. He_ had_ to find Loki and ask him _why? Why_ had he taken her from them? But he knew no excuses the spirit gave would be acceptable, could _possibly_ have justified his masters' murder.

Natsus' jaw clinched as he remembered Lucy hadn't been the only master Loki had killed. Guilt coursed through him as he blamed himself. How could he have ever trusted Loki, even called him a friend when he was capable of _this_!

Looking down at his hands Natsu envisioned them closing around his guild mates' throat, ending his life like he had ended hers. He didn't know exactly how you killed a Celestial Spirit, but he was suddenly determined to find out.

But before he did anything, Natsu had to break out of jail.

"How did you get in here?" Natsu questioned Jellal, who ignored the question put his hand supportively on Natu's shoulder.

"Natsu, whatever your thinking of doing; don't." Jellal told him, trying to make him see reason. "Just wait until after the trial, then Fairy Tail can help…."

"No." Natsu said firmly. He thought about how the others would react when they found out who really murdered Lucy "I can't involve Fairy Tail, they would only try to stop me." Natsu knew that if his guild found out that he was planning to kill Loki, they would try and stop him for his own good. Fairy Tail didn't believe in killing their enemies, no matter what they'd done.

Jellal removed his hand, looking at Natsu with confusion. What could Natsu have seen in his own memories to cause such a change?

"Tell me how to get out of here." Natsu ordered, his eyes shielded by the dark shadow of his bangs.

"No." Jellal said "If you escape now, it will just confirm your guilt in everyone's minds. I know it's hard, but you must stay here."

"Fine." Natsu said in a resigned voice. Jellal let out a breath of relief, having expected the fire mage to have been far more obstinate.

Suddenly Natsu turned and grabbed bars that confined him. They turned bright orange with the intense heat. Jellal tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, but pulled his hand away quickly with as yelp as the touch burned him. The bars got redder and redder until the metal started to drip in liquid form. Natsu stepped through the waterfall of burning metal, not flinching as it rolled off his skin.

He walked calmly down the hall and around the corner. Jellal could hear the screams of soldiers who tied to stop the fire mage echo back toward him.

He swallowed hard. Erza was going to be _pissed_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail:<strong>

Natsu dropped stealthily onto the balcony and tip-toed his way into the guild. Luckily, everyone seemed to be gone or asleep and no one noticed as he snuck into Makarovs' office.

He found Lucy's key's in one of the desk drawers and felt a small shock run up his arm when he touched them. A thousand memories of Lucy with her keys assaulted him and he bit his lip to keep it from quivering. He flicked through the ring until he found the one he was looking for, and he removed it from the ring.

"Loki" He growled at the Key "Loki, get out here right now you bastard!"

"Natsu?" A high pitch voice asked from behind him. He spun around to find his little blue cat staring at him, slightly out of breath. "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Happy." Natsu blinked, then he looked away unable to meet his friends eyes. "Go away. You shouldn't be here."

"I should be wherever you are." The cat told him innocently. "If I…. If I had been with you that night, then maybe Lucy wouldn't be….wouldn't be…."His big eyes were brimming with tears.

"It's not your fault" Natsu told him. He slammed the key in his hand against the desk, cracking the wood. "_It's Loki's"_

"You mean he…._?_" The cat's eyes widened as he comprehended what Natsu was saying, then they shot down into angry slits that stared at the little gold key.

"He killed her" Natsu nodded, the words sounding raspy and dark in his throat. "Now I'm going to kill him." Happy gasped and his gaze darted to Natsu, taking stock of how serious he was. Then his little blue paw formed a fist.

"Aye!" He said in the angriest voice Natsu had ever heard come from his friend. The sound of it broke what was left of his heart.

"No. Happy you have to stay here. I can't have you be a part of it."

"You weren't her only friend, Natsu!" Happy yelled. "I loved her too! And I'm angry too that she's gone." Natsu was taken aback at his best friends' rage. He was about to say something, but Happy wasn't finished.

"You can't just go after Loki by yourself! What if something happens to you? I'm not going to lose another friend! So you can leave if you want to, but I'll just follow you like I always do. You can hit me and knock me down, but I'll get right back up. Because that's what we Fairy Tail mages do!" The cat yelled with immeasurable determination.

Natsu slid down onto his knees in front of the blue cat and wrapped the feline in his arms. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he realized how much he needed his best friend. After a moment the two pulled apart, each wiping their eyes.

"Okay" Natsu said. "I guess it's you and me then, lets go get him."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p>Gajeel sat in the shadows and watched the blue cat fly off carrying the fire mage. He though briefly about stopping them, or waking up the rest of the guild. He knew that the Bunny girl wouldn't have like it if she could see her team going out on a mission to avenge her death. But then he thought about what he would have done, if he had been in Natsu's place and someone had hurt Levy.<p>

"Give him some hell from me, Flame head" He whispered to the dot disappearing in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Two day's later- Sabertooth:<strong>

Rouge sat in his usual spot with feet up on the table, casually reading the newest copy of sorcerer weekly. Lector and Frosch were sitting on the table near him watching Sting entertain himself by playing with a rubber band.

"So did they catch him yet?" Sting asked, looking over to Rouge who didn't look up from his reading. A small frown formed on the corners of his mouth.

"No. It's like he completely disappeared"

"Who would have thought it" Sting continued sadly. "I mean, _Natsu _of all people." He sadly shook his head thinking about his childhood idol and his crime. He had never really interacted much with Lucy Heartfilia, but he remembered how Natsu's face would light up when he talked to her. She had been a really cute….no, _beautiful _girl. Part of him still refused to believe that she was gone.

Yukino came and sat beside them. The Celestial Mage had taken the news of Lucy's death particularly hard after they had gotten so close after the Grand Magic Games.

"Her poor spirits" She said. "They must be so heartbroken."

Just then there was a crash as glass shattered and a fireball slammed into the center of the room creating a large crater in the stone floor. The whole guild jump up and prepared for battle as a figure engulfed in flames stood. Two terrifying eyes stared out from the flame in Sting's direction.

"Natsu!" Sting said shocked as the fire diminished leaving the figure recognizable. The Fire mage stalked toward Sting while his blue cat swooped down to fly levelly above Natsu's shoulder.

Sting braced himself, ready for the onslaught of fire and fists that he had experience before. He was surprised when Natsu brushed him aside and moved past him.

Natsu grabbed Yukino's arm and she yelped from the heat of the contact. Forcing her hand open, he shoved into it a small golden key.

"Open it." He commanded, the dragon's scales and green eyes slowly receding, but he kept his intense stare trained on Yukino.

"Wh-what?" She asked both terrified and confused. Here was the man who had killed her friend, was he here to kill her too?

Sting grabbed Natsu and pulled him away from Yukino, but the fire mage didn't seem particularly bothered.

"He wants you to open the Gate to the spirit world." Happy informed her, and she looked down at the key with growing understanding. Then she stomped her foot and shook her fist at Natsu.

"Why should I do anything for you? You bastard, you killed my friend!" Natsu growled deeply and the sound reverberated through the guild hall, he seemed unable to answer for himself, so Happy did it for him.

"Natsu didn't kill Lucy. Loki, the spirit whose key that is, was the one who did it."

Yukino stared down at the key in horror. The whole guild was silent as all the members of Sabertooth watched the drama unfold.

"What will you do to him if I open it?" She asked Natsu, who was beginning to regain control of himself.

"Ask him some questions, including why he did it." Natsu told her truthfully. He had not yet found anything about how to kill a celestial spirit, but he couldn't wait any longer. He would beat some answers out of Loki the second he appeared.

Yukino nodded coming to a decision.

"Open gate of the Lion: Leo!" She shouted and there was a slight shimmery haze in the air where Loki should have appeared. Natsu looked around, thinking he'd missed something but Loki was nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Rouge questioned. Yukino shook her head, also confused.

"I don't know, he should be here."

"Loki!" Natsu screamed "Come out, you coward! You have a lot to answer for!"

"Natsu, he's not here." Happy said disappointed. This had been their one idea. If Yukino couldn't call Loki out of the spirit world, then they had no way to reach him.

"Oh, no. He's not getting away from me that easily!" Natsu shouted. He threw flaming punches at the place where Loki should have appeared. The members of Sabertooth stood back, alarmed at the apparently crazed Fire mage who was randomly attacking the air. Then one of his punches connected with something invisible within the haze. There was a loud _Crack _and a whooshing sound as air got sucked in. The members of Sabertooth stood back in awe.

"Did he just _punch a hole _into the spirit world?" Sting asked Yukino. The girl just stood with her mouth hanging open, amazed by what she was seeing.

Natsu curled his fingers into the cracks and pried the opening wider using all his strength. When it was wide enough, he pushed one leg through.

"Natsu wait!" Yukino cried. "You can't go in there, the spirit world will kill you. It will drain you magic just like our world dose to a spirit, but since time is different there it will happen a lot quicker."

"How long?" He asked through gritted teeth. He was still holding open the tear between the worlds, which was trying desperately to repair its self.

"At the most; three spirit days." She told him. He nodded to himself, he could do three days.

"Happy?" he asked the Exceed with a look that made it clear that if he wanted, this was the time to turn back.

"Aye sir!" The cat called with determination. Natsu flung himself fully into the crack and Happy flew after him. There was a snap as the portal closed, leaving no evidence it had ever been there. There was stunned silence throughout the hall, which was broken by Rouge.

"So…..who wants to be the one to tell Fairy Tail about this?" He said. Everyone touched their index fingers to their noses and shouted as quickly as they could "Not it!"

********SPOILER***************************

**(A/N: Don't worry, he's not going to kill Loki. And I'm sorry if that suddenly got a little dark. It should be much happier from here.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

**What really happened that night:**

Lucy and Azazel were walking down the street by the river. They were both laughing and holding hands as they approached her apartment.

"Lucy, I had a really great time tonight." He said

"Me too." She muttered, looking up at him from under her eyelashes a soft blush forming on her cheeks. She looked over at the door to her apartment. "I wish it could last forever."

"Then why shouldn't it?" Azazel asked, spinning her around to look at him. "Why don't we spend every night like this for the rest of our lives!"

"Azazel!" She breathed, flushed and embarrassed "You almost sound as if your proposing to me!" He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her while her hands rested gently on his chest.

"Maybe I am?" He teased "What would you say?" Her blush deepened.

"I-I don't know." She confessed turning her head away.

He seemed to come to a decision, and stepped back from her, falling down on one knee.

"Lucy Heartfilia." He said, looking up at her and grasping her hand. She gasped, realizing what he was doing, her free hand covering her open mouth.

"I love you" Azazel continued "and I know this is sudden, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Please, say yes and become my princess for all eternity."

Her hand moved from her mouth to her heart as she clutched it, hearts filling her eyes.

"Oh Azazel! Of course I'll marry you!" She squealed in delight as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around in circles.

Then he set her down and stared greedily into her eyes.

"Soon, with your help, I'll have everything I ever dreamed of." He whispered to her, and it seemed to take her breath away. Slowly he leaned in, as she leaded up; her eyes closed and their lips were just centimeters apart when….

Natsu had been on his way to Lucy's apartment when he saw her blond head in the distance.

"Lucy!" He called out happily to her. As she turned to look at him he finally noticed how close she was to the strange man with the silver braid.

"Hey Luce….What are you doing?" Natsu asked tilting his head to side completely confused.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, also confused. She looked from Natsu back to Azazel and then it was like a glass shattered and she jumped out of Azazel arms, staring at him in confusion.

"Were you guys….were you about to...?" Natsu questioned, horror and mortification filling his face.

"It's none of your business what we were about to do! Right Lucy?" Azazel aggressively rounded on Natsu.

Lucy stared at him, and it looked like she was putting the last piece in some mental puzzle. Her brown eyes focused on the small ring that sat on Azazels middle finger.

"Is that _Charm Magic_!" She shrieked, pointed to the ring. "Did you put a _love charm_ on me!"

Azazel blinked, stunned.

"Wh-what! No, of course not!" He huffed, but he was a bad liar when ambushed and she saw right through him.

"Oh my god! How could I have been so stupid" She exclaimed hitting herself in the face with her palm. "I can't believe I fell for the same charm a second time!"

"Eh?" Natsu said, still very confounded as his head whipped back and forth looking from one to the other.

Azazel glared at him, processing though what happened. It was a very powerful love charm he was using, not the type you could just snap out of. Obviously if the person under the spell became aware of the magic, it would cease to work. But only a truly powerful force, stronger than the greatest magic, could allow the person under the spell the opportunity to see the truth.

Azazel marched up to Natsu. He had underestimated the bond between the two mages, and now recognized Natsu as a threat to his plans.

"Go away!" He ordered the fire mage. "She's mine now."

Natsu squinted angrily at him.

"She's Lucy" He said, as if informing the other man of the obvious "She doesn't _belong _to anyone."

"Least of all you!" Lucy said "I barely even know you!" She started to walk over to Natsu, but Azazel caught her arm and roughly pulled her back.

"You are mine!" Azazel told her coldly "You've already agreed to marry me!"

"Well I got news for you pal; the weddings off" She said ripping her arm out of his grasp.

Azazel angrily raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face with enough force that she fell to the ground.

"Get your hands off her!"Natsu yelled, attempting to land a flaming punch in Azazels face. With inhuman speed and agility, Azazel dodged the punch and shoved his own fist hard into Natsu's stomach.

Lucy got to her feet, anger contorting her pretty features.

"Open Gate of the Lion: Leo!" she shouted turning the Key out in front of her and opening a door to the spirit world. There was a flash of bright light and Loki stood facing the silver haired mage.

"You!" Loki roared in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Azazel smiled with evil delight at the celestial spirit.

"Hello Leo, long time no see." He taunted, then pretended to be offended "What, no bow for your prince?"

"Azazel!" Loki said annoyed "You're coming back to the spirit world and your cell this instant! If not willingly, then I'll drag you!"

"I don't think so." Azazel laughed and pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a golden necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. Loki gasped.

"No, No that's impossible" He breathed, staring at the pendant in absolute horror.

That was the moment Natsu decided it was time for him to recover. He stood up and socked Azazel in the side of the head, sending him flying into the building and cracking stone.

"Ahh! You annoying peasant!" Azazel screamed, holding his head_. I guess I'm going to have to test the pendant sooner than I thought_, he said to himself

He lightly touched the moon shaped necklace. "Loki; attack him!" He ordered, pointed at Natsu. Loki's eyes squinted in pain as he tried to resist. The veins in his arms were popping out because he was clenching his fists so tightly.

"Loki, are you okay?" Natsu questioned his friend before Loki rounded on him. Before he knew what was happening, Regulus Impact sent Natsu flying.

"Lucy run!" Loki shouted desperately "He's controlling my actions!"

"Silence" Azazel ordered and Loki screamed in pain as he again tried to break the princes hold.

"No!" Lucy gave heart wrenching cry for her friend, then she said with determination "You'll pay for that! Open gate of the archer: Sagittarius!" at the same time Azazel order Loki "Get her!"

Loki grabbed Lucy, pinning her arms to her side as she tried to squirm out of his grasped. Suddenly Sagittarius appeared, quickly taking in the situation. He aimed an arrow at Loki's chest and was about to let it fly when Azazel tapped his pendent once and the horse-man froze.

"Sagittarius!" Lucy cried, realizing bother her spirits had lost control of themselves.

Loki's arms tightened painfully around her.

"Ahh! Help me!" Lucy cried out realizing how helpless she was.

Natsu flew out of nowhere, jumping out of the way as Sagittarius arrows flew in his direction. His foot made contact with Loki as he kicked him off of Lucy.

Natsu grabbed Lucy by the neck and pulled her to him roughly to him, narrowly pulling her out of the way of the flying arrow. They were coming in a ferocious volley that they both couldn't dodge, so Natsu hugged Lucy close and attempted to shield her body with his. An arrow caught him in the leg and he screamed in pain.

"Enough of this." Azazel said irritated, he turned to Lucy, who was trying to support Natsu. ""If you won't give me your heart, then I'll have to take it."

Azazel turned to Loki, giving him a silent command. The Lion spirit stared back in horror, shaking his head and trying to fight though the pain.

"No, I can't. Not Lucy!" He whispered brokenly, already knowing that he couldn't fight the pendants power.

Sagittarius aimed another arrow at Natsu, who lunged at the horse-man tackling him. They wrestled on the ground and Natsu was so distracted by this that he didn't seen Loki making his move. Lucy tried to run, but he caught her and spun her around.

"Lucy" He moaned, hands shaking "I'm so sorry"

Lucy looked disturbed as she began to understand that this was her end. He was going to kill her. She tried to give him a look that said she didn't blame him, and would have assured him out loud if she hadn't been so terrified. Just because she had guessed it was coming, didn't stop her from being shocked when it happened.

Loki shoved his hand into her chest and heard her bones break and her flesh tear. There was a spatting sound as hot red liquid dotted his face and gushed from her chest. The blood rhythmically flowed down his arm to drip onto the street as her eyes flew wide with shock.

"_**Lucy!**_" Screamed Natsu.

"Natsu…" She whispered and her eyes looked off to the side at him, a soft smile on her lips.

Loki removed his hand and stared at the bloody appendage. Within his fist was a ball of wispy blue light that moved and shimmered in the night air.

Natsu ignored him, racing to Lucy and catching her before she even hit the ground.

"No, oh Lucy no!" He moan, trying to stop the bleeding from her chest with his bare hands. Her eyes looked up at him with a vacant expression as her heart slowly pumped the life from her.

"Someone help!" He screamed, but no one came. Sagittarius went back to the spirit world in a flash of light while Loki continued to stare at the blue light in his hands with awe.

Got to stop the bleeding. Natsu told himself, trying to think of something. As a last resort he lit his fist on fire and attempted to cauterize the wound.

"Common Luce, stay with me" He pleaded. He could feel her heartbeat get softer and softer, until finally it stopped all together.

"No!" Natsu sobbed, burying his head in her shoulder. Not again! Not after what happened to future Lucy.

He was oblivious to Azazel coming up behind him and placing a hand on Natsu's pink head. A dark haze consumed Natsu, and a second later he fell over unconscious.

"Did you kill him?" Loki asked.

"No" Azazel shook his head proudly. "It will be so much better when his own guild dose it for me. I took his memories, so he will be unable to follow us or interfere with any more of my plans."

Loki swallowed "Please, can we go now? She is still so weak." He was tenderly cradling the little ball of blue light as if it were a child.

"Wait a minute" Azazel walked over to Lucy's body, and grabbing one arm, he dragged it over to the river's edge and kicked it in.

"Now we can go." He said, and the two celestial wizards disappeared, leaving Natsu unconscious in the streets covered in blood.

End of Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: SPOILER- Lucy will be a central character in part 2 (In other words, she's maybe not as dead as you think.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Throne

**The Celestial Spirit World:**

(Note: Takes place directly after the last chapter)

Loki and Azazel materialized in the throne room of the Spirit Kings castle. Azazels clothes changed from his humble human looking ones to regal white robes with gold embroidery. He sank into the Spirit Kings throne with a victorious laugh and put his feet up.

The blue light in Loki's hands glowed and grew. It expanded until it formed the shape of a person in his arms. She was completely naked except for a long white checkered scarf which she clutched in her hand. Loki took off his coat and covered her, hiding the scarf before Azazel could see it. He was surprised it had made the transition with them.

"Finally. Everything is going to plan" Azazel cooed. He snapped his fingers and Aries appeared with a glass of champagne. She shrieked and dropped it when she saw the woman in Loki's arms.

"Lucy!" She exclaimed and tried to run to her side.

"Oh stop it" The prince said annoyed. "There's no need to use that tone. She's not _dead_ after all."

"She's not alive either." Loki hissed venomously, tearing his eyes away from the girl in his arms only to glare up at the young man.

"You mean she's….._Oh,_ _Lucy_!" Aries sobbed, tears welling as her hands covered her face.

"She's' as alive as you or me." Azazel said cockily. "Honestly, you act like this is a bad thing when really all I've done is help."

"Help!" Loki was enraged "You took away her humanity! You separated her soul from her body and then tossed it in the river like a bag of garbage. You make me sick!"

"No no no, Leo" Azazel tsked, waving his index finger at him "It's your hands that have her blood on them. Literally."

Loki looked down and saw his blood stained hand in stark contrast as it was wrapped around her new undamaged form. Her new body was completely unharmed, even her old scars disappearing. The only blemish to her porcelain skin was the guild mark on the back of her hand.

"You Bastard!" Loki cursed, tears leaking from behind his glasses. "_Why?"_

Azazel smiled coldly at his own memories as he talked.

"My father has ruled this world for thousands of years, and in that time I have become a _Joke_. A punch-line to all of you! _Oh look, prince Azazels broken out again, wonder how long it will take to get him back this time?_ My Father didn't take me seriously, my brothers didn't take me seriously_, none_ of you saw me for ruler I am! And then I found it; after years of searching I found the Pendant of Lunas. Ha ha ha, you see me now!" He laughed manically.

Aries stumbled back and hid behind Loki, barely poking her head out from behind his shoulder.

"With the pendant I took the throne in mere minutes, my father didn't even fight me. It felt so good to see him and my brothers looking at me from behind the very bars they imprisoned me behind for so many years. Finally, I am the ruler of the Spirit Realm!"

"But why Lucy?" Loki asked. He looked down at the sleeping girl and tucked a loose lock of blond hair behind her ear "What did she ever do to you?"

"I'd heard about her" Azazel said, getting up and walking over to the spot where Loki held her. "Even from my prison cell, I heard whispers about the great Lucy Heartfilia; the Celestial mage whose love for her spirits was only matched by their love for her." He reached out as if to touch her, but Loki gripped her tighter and pulled her out of his reach.

"I knew you would never accept me as your sovereign. So being the kind and generous person I am, I devised a plan to make the transition a little easier for you; my subjects. I figured obeying me as your prince would be a little bit easier if my wife was someone you already loved."

"Wife!" Squeaked Aries in alarm.

"Yes. Originally, I had planned to marry her in the human world and then afterward bring her here. But that annoying boy _Dragneel_ got in the way and broke my love charm. I had to separate her soul and change it on the spot. I made her into a celestial spirit, one of us_….._ and from now on Lucy will no longer be your master, but your princess." He smiled.

"I have to admit after we met the prospect of marring her became much more….desirable" There was a lustful look in his eyes as he looked over Lucy's naked body, barely covered by Loki's jacket.

"Never. I'll never let you near her" Loki growled.

"Come on now Leo, let's think this through." He said and slung his arm around the fairy tail wizard as if they were best buddies. If Loki hadn't had his arms full carrying Lucy, he would have hit him.

"If you try and resist me, two things will happen" Azazel explained "One; you will fail. The pendant allows me complete control over any celestial spirit I want. Two; I'd have to banish you and forbid you from ever seeing her again. If that happened, you wouldn't be around to protect her." His tone grew soft, almost pleading. "I have a lot of enemies Leo, many of whom would jump at the chance of hurting my wife."

Loki felt the hate bubble over, choking him from the inside.

"She'll never marry you, she'll _hate_ you from taking her away from her friends."

Azazel smiled and before Loki could pull her out of the way, he reached out and grabbed Lucy's head. The dark haze that had covered Natsu spread out over her and her eyes fluttered rapidly. It lasted less than a second and when he was done the girls breathing returned to normal.

"What did you do to her?" Loki demanded.

"I changed her memories. When she wakes she won't remember her life as a human" _Or that pink haired idiot_. Azazel added to himself. "She'll think she's lived her whole life as a celestial spirit, and that she's madly in love with me. I've left her friendship with you and her other spirits as a gift."

Loki sighed in defeat. He felt like he was betraying her, but he had no choice. There was no way he could abandon Lucy now when she needed him the most, and he couldn't fight Azazel for fear he would separate her from him. Aries placed a soft hand on Loki's shoulder, silently communicating and sharing her own feelings.

_We'll figure something out_, her soft yet determined expression told him. _But right now we have no choice but to go along._

"Look at the time!" Azazel exclaimed, glancing up at a clock on the wall that had far too many hands. "I have one more errand to run before I shut the gates to Earthland for a couple hundred years, just to be safe"

He grinned to himself, looking forward to the look on Natsu Dragneels face when he was convicted of murder and his friends and family turned on him. Then with a flash he was gone.

Loki hugged Lucy's motionless new body close to him, murmuring an apology over and over again until Aries reached out to him. She took his arm and led him from the hall, the sleeping girl oblivious in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9: Closed eyes, Open eyes

Natsu and Happy were whipped around inside the portal like rag-dolls. All around them lights flashed and everything spun, making Natsu feel nauseous. He couldn't remember their last journey to the spirit world being this turbulent. He had to close his eyes and concentrate on not throwing up.

They both hit the ground hard enough to leave two craters in ground. Their landing was on a floating piece of clear crystal that was covered in blue grass. All around them the night sky extended 360 degrees.

"Ouch!" Happy moaned rubbing his backside. "Hey Natsu? Let's not do that again, okay?...Natsu?" Natsu hadn't gotten up, and had a strange expression on his face.

"Ha-ppy!" He gasped holding his throat. His face went from red to blue as he clutched at the air trying to breath.

"Help! Somebody help!" Happy screamed. Natsu wanted to kick himself. Of course he had forgotten that humans couldn't breathe in the spirit world without the help of spirit clothes. Happy was probably alright because he was an Exceed. The edges of Natsu's vision started to go dark and he stared up at dark sky splattered with stars.

_I'm sorry Lucy_ he muttered to the sky without the sound leaving his lips. He was sorry he hadn't gotten to Loki and he was sorry that he had so carelessly thrown away his own life. He knew Lucy would have been mad at him for that. However, it suddenly occurred to him that he might see her again in some kind of afterlife, and he smiled. Maybe death wouldn't be that bad.

It was his last thought before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Lucy felt herself slowly regain consciousness and tried to fight it, squeezing her eyes so they would stay closed. <em>Please, just ten more minutes<em> she thought. _Ten more minutes, then I'll get up._

She had been having a very good, but totally bizarre dream. In it she was in Earthland as a human, a celestial wizard in fact, that had run away from home to join a guild. On her way she had been captured by an evil wizard and then rescued by a pink haired boy who ate fire and his talking/flying blue cat.

With a smile, she shook her head. She really had to stop eating right before going to bed, her dreams just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Opening her eyes she looked over and saw an orange head resting on the bed beside her.

"Leo?" She questioned confused. Why in the kings name would he be sleeping in her room? She blushed slightly at the thought of anyone getting the wrong idea about the two of them. For goodness sake, she was _engaged_!

Leo's head popped up when she called his name and he looked groggily at her from behind his glasses.

"Lucy! You're okay!" he crushed her into his chest with bear hug, making her feel even more embarrassed.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She comforted him by patting her old friend on the back. Looking around, she noticed they weren't the only two in the room. All around the grand bedroom stood her oldest and dearest friends, all looking at her with a mixture of relief and sorrow. Aries, Virgo, Taurus, Sagittarius, Lyra, Cancer, the Gemini twins, Crux, Horologium and even little Plue. She glanced around to each of them, now truly bewildered. Even Aquarius and her boyfriend Scorpio where there looking at her with concern.

"Um…Why is everyone in my bedroom?" She questioned the group, opting to head straight to the point. Leo pulled away from her.

"Everyone was very worried about you, my darling" Cooed a smooth voice. Lucy gave a start of surprise as the silver haired prince walked into the room and over to her bedside.

"Your majesty!" She cried, alarmed and turning bright pink. She was suddenly hyperaware of being only in her low-cut night gown and Leo's intimate proximity.

Lucy saw Leo's jaw clench when the prince entered and took a puzzled note of it. Why would Leo be angry at Prince Azazel? Everyone in the realm, including Lucy, loved the prince because he was a fair and kind ruler. He had saved them all from his tyrant of a father. What could he have done to have made her oldest protector so angry?

Azazel came to kneel at her bedside and took her hand in his.

"My love, you may not remember, but there was a terrible accident. You were reaching for a book in the library and the whole bookcase toppled on top of you and you hit your head, knocking you unconscious. You've been asleep for almost a week"

Lucy felt the back of her head, but it didn't seem hurt of damaged. Then what the prince said sunk in and her eyes budged out in shock.

"A week!" She exclaimed "That means the weddings is in less than three days!" Azazel laughed joyfully.

"Yes, and tomorrow night is the Ball that is being held in your honor. We can always postpone it until you're feeling better?"

Lucy shook her head, disturbed at the though. She had been looking forward to the Ball for such a long time and she knew many of the other spirits had as well. There was no way she was going to disappoint everyone.

"Very well, I'll leave you in the very capable hands of your servants" He said reaching over and planting a loving kiss on her forehead. Lucy noticed something odd in his voice, almost like it was a warning. Leo had not looked at the prince once and only glanced now at the door to make certain he was gone.

"Leo, what's wrong?" She asked her friend. Now that she looked at them, all of her friends still had worried expressions on their faces. "I really am fine." She tried to assure them, but they kept the unhappy expressions.

"Would you guys quit that!" she snapped at them "Jeez, you're acting like somebody _died!_"

The spirits looked shocked, then there was a collective sigh as many let out the breath they had been holding. They were relieved to see Lucy back to her old self shouting at them.

Many of the spirits then excused themselves from her presence, reassured that she was indeed alright. Leo, Aries and Virgo stayed behind and Leo's gaze never left her face, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Leo, do I have something on my face?" She asked him sweetly.

"No, Why?" He answered confused

"Then why do you keep staring at me! It's rude you know!"

"Shall I punish him princess?" Virgo asked excitedly. Lucy laughed and eyed her old fiends warningly.

"Maybe later. Right now I have so much to do! I can't believe the wedding is in three day's! I haven't even tried on my wedding dress yet!"

Leo watched as she bounded up and went into the large walk in closet with Virgo and Aries trying to decide what she would wear that day. He had thought it would be hard to lie to her and see her without her memoires of Fairy Tail and being human. But she seemed so happy gushing over her wedding dress and gossiping about the guest list with the other two girls that he found himself settling into an uneasy smile. Yes, this new life was a lie, but if it made her this happy, was it really a bad one?

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw her look away with a distant look.

"Leo, you've known me the longest. Have I ever been to Earthland?" She asked him while modeling a long blue dress. She was running her thumb and forefinger over the white checkered scarf that she had tied around her waist like a sash.

"N-No. Why do you ask?" He stuttered. She brushed it off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a dream I had…" She muttered so softly he almost didn't hear her. Then Cancer appeared and she got distracted talking about hair styles for the wedding. Leo was left watching her as the guilt ate at his soul.


	10. Chapter 10: Conversations

Everything was really bright when Natsu tried to open his eyes. He had to squint to try and make out distinguishing features of the person who leaned over him. He recognized blond hair and his heart jumped_. Lucy_. Dying really hadn't been that bad especially if it meant she was here. He stretched his hand out to touch the golden locks, snapping to full alertness as it was smack away hard.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed and stared into the face of not Lucy, but Mavis Vermillion.

"First Master?" Natsu questioned confused. "Am I dead?" He wondered aloud, thinking maybe he was stuck as a ghost now like the woman before him. The first thought that came to him was all the wonderful pranks he could play on Gray while being a ghost.

"No, silly" She giggled at him in her light voice. "But you very nearly were. You were very lucky I heard Happy calling for help when I did, and even that I was in the area at all!"

Looking down he noticed what he was wearing for the first time and let out a shriek.

"Gahhh! Am I in a_ dress_?" He was wearing a long white ruffled dress with a bow at the top that came down to his knees. Mavis blushed.

"We had to get you into a spirits clothes very quick so you could start breathing again." Natsu remember that Mavis normally wore a dress that looked remarkably similar to the one he was wearing and he too blushed.

"Natsu, you look so pretty!" Happy teased and Natsu shot him an annoyed glare. Mavis giggled.

"You really should have come more prepared" She said trying to sound scolding, but it came out far too dreamily to be taken seriously. "By the way, why are you here?"

Her words made him remember where he was and their purpose. He clenched his fist and hissed in a determined voice:

"_Loki_"

"Loki?" Mavis questioned confused "What has he to do with any of this?"

Natsu reluctantly explained to Mavis about the memory Jellal helped him recover and about his quest to find the celestial spirit. He left out his intentions for what he would when he actually found the guy, but he had a feeling Mavis already guessed as much.

"Really? So Loki killed Lucy?" She said, very troubled. "And I was so certain Azazel was the one…"

"Azazel? Annoying bastard with the braid?" Natsu questioned "Why would you think that?"

"Well after that first day at your trial, I did some digging into his past. Turns out he was not really a member of Crime Sorcière, or any guild for that matter. In fact, he's not even human, which was how he was able to lie to examiner Veryl."

"Not human?" Natsu asked, at the same time happy said "I knew I didn't like the smell of him"

"No," Mavis continued "Actually, I have a theory that Azazel is really the missing prince of the Spirit realm Loki mentioned to Lucy and Levy that day. Since I am a ghost, which is very similar to a spirit, I was able to come here and try to confirm my theory."

"How are you going to do that?" Natsu asked.

"Apparently the prince has overthrown his father the spirit king. Even though he now has authority over every spirit in this world, to become the absolute ruler and steal the old kings power, he needs to be married."

"Married?" Natsu and Happy said at the same time, looking at each other.

"Yes. He's already got a bride and the royal wedding is in just two days. Oh my, I love weddings!" She said, getting distracted by her own happy thoughts. Natsu snapped his fingers in front of her face and she returned to the present. "Sorry, anyway to celebrate their engagement, the prince is throwing a huge Ball where all the important spirits will attend. I plan on going too, and while there gather as much information as I can about the prince. Oh I love Balls!"  
>"A Ball?" Natsu asked Happy confused.<p>

"I think it's like a fancy party."

"All the important spirits huh?" Natsu said thinking. He was willing to bet that included Loki. And if Azazel had somehow been a part of Lucy's murder, he would find that out too.

"Okay, we are going with you."

"Yay! A party" Happy said triumphantly. Mavis giggled again at his enthusiasm before she frowned, looking them over.

"We'll have to change your appearances. Many of the spirits here already know what you look like from battling with Lucy. And goodness knows you can't wear _that_!"

Happy snickered again looking over Natsu's dress.

"Okay, so we have to get new clothes….." Natsu sighed

"And haircuts!" Happy said. "I want to be all black, like a ninja!"

"Okay and haircuts, anything else?"

"Do you know how to dance?" Mavis asked. Natsu blushed.

"Lucy taught me once, but I….." He started to protest. He really didn't think they would be doing a lot of dancing- more beating up spirits.

"Well then, I'll give you a refresher!" Mavis said happily grabbing his arms and dragging him to an open area.

"Happy! Help!" Natsu called to his friend, who offered no assistance because he was rolling on the ground laughing at Natsu elegantly dancing in Mavis's dress.

It's nice to see them smiling again. Mavis thought to herself. But then, she had always had a gift for cheering up the members of her guild up, and she thought of none who needed her more right now that those two.

They spent the rest of the day dancing and designing their new looks, each looking forward to the Ball the next day, but for different reasons. Mavis wanted to get information, Natsu wanted to beat the crap out of Loki, and Happy was just excited for the party.

* * *

><p>Lucy had a dream about the pink haired fire wizard again that night. Except this time, more wizards were also there who shared a tattoo identical to the birth mark she bore on her hand. There was a dark haired Ice mage who was constantly fighting with the other one, and a red haired woman dressed in armor who could slice through enemies like butter. All three were fierce and powerful mages with incredible power, but she saw them laughing and smiling, treating each other like family. They treated her like family.<p>

Lucy woke from the dream with tears running down her cheeks and she couldn't fathom why? How could she be crying over a dream, it was so stupid. She had never even been to Earthland before, or met a human wizard. Now that the gates to that world were closed, she likely never would.

Maybe she just felt envious of how strong she was in her dreams. There, she had had the courage to run away and meet new friends when in reality Lucy had never left her life of plush luxury. She had been raised to be a princess and marry a prince, nothing more, nothing less. The idea of doing something better with her life haunted her.

"Princess? Are you alright?"

She sighed. Of course it was Leo, who had been strangely over protective of her ever since the incident with the book shelves. He was constantly acting as her shadow and had probably heard her crying from the other side of the door.

"Leo, am I doing the right thing?" She asked him quietly. Part of her hoped he hadn't heard, but she knew he had when he sat down on the bed next to her.

"You mean marring the Prince?" Lucy nodded feeling guilt bubble on the inside of her stomach. How could she even be thinking these thoughts, her wedding was in _two day's_!

"Do you love him?" Leo asked with a sigh.

"Of course I do, everyone loves him!" Lucy recited, like the fact was burned into her brain.

"But are you _in _love with him?"

Lucy started to shout _of_ _course I am, or else I wouldn't be marring him!_ But something stopped her. She played with her favorite white checkered sash, running it across her fingers as she thought and the memory of the fire mage from her dreams popped up unbidden.

Azazel made her heart beat faster and her blood run hot, but the boy in her dreams made her feel strong and loved. She remembered feeling like there was no other place in the world she would rather be than by the pink haired boys side. He would make her laugh and it was fun to be around him. Whereas with the prince, Lucy felt like she always tried to be perfect in order to live up to his expectations.

Coming back to reality, she shook her head to rid it of the ridiculous thoughts. The pink haired wizard wasn't even _real_! She had no right to compare him to the prince.

"You know, we could run away. Just the two of us." Leo said "We could leave and never come back; you just give me the word and we'll go."

She looked at him and remembered another reason why she was marring Azazel. As princess she would be co-ruler of the spirit realm and she was determined to use that power to make things better for everyone in it. Her friends needed her and there was no way she was letting them down or running away from the ability to help the people she loved.

"Good night Leo." She said in friendly dismissal, fully aware that she had not answered his question.

He sighed, slightly crestfallen.

"Goodnight princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: (Hey hope your liking it so far, I'm having fun writing it: From here I know where the story is going, but I can write the M rated version, or the T rated version. If you have an opinion about it, review and let me know if you would prefer I kept it kinda clean (just suggesting some bits) or if you want the full Monty.)<strong>

**(also, I was sick this week, and that's why I've been posting like a mad person. This isn't really the norm.)**


	11. Chapter 11:Switched

Lucy twirled around in a circle letting the long blue gown fan out around her, white scarf once again tied around her waist. Many of her spirit friends where there eyeing her critically. Her hair was longer than it usually was (Thanks to a special potion Cancer had) and fell around her shoulders in soft waves. The girl looked every bit the part of a beloved princess.

"I don't know, maybe we s_hould _go with the pink one, ebi- It goes better with your hair" Cancer suggested. Lucy groaned in frustration. "No way! I'm not changing _again_! This will just have to do. Now all I have to do is pick out a mask." She walked over to the table, trying a couple on before selecting a beautiful black one that hid her nose and cheeks, but left her mouth revealed. Aries clamped her hands together in excided approval.

"You look beautiful Lucy." She said, happily hugging her pretty friend. Lucy smiled and felt a rush of gratitude that they were in her life. But she still felt like something was missing.

"Are you nervous?" Leo asked, noticing her mood.

"Of course not, I've been to hundreds of Balls" Lucy scoffed.

"Maybe Princess is nervous about the wedding tomorrow" Virgo said, eyeing Lucy mischievously "Or rather, tomorrow night" Lucy paled a bit as she realized what Virgo was talking about. Truth be told, she was nervous about her wedding night.

"Okay, I think it's time for some girl talk." Aquarius announced, pushing and shoving the males out of the room. Leo tried to protest, but he was still feeling a little nauseous as he too thought about what would happen tomorrow night. When they were gone, Aries, Virgo and Aquarius crowded around Lucy, who felt very uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"L-Lucy, you know how Celestial m-marriages work, right?" Aries asked, her own face on fire as she stumbled on the words.

"Of course I do!" Lucy said embarrassed. "The couple has to exchange declarations of love in front of dear friends or family, but in order to be considered legally married by Celestial law, the union must be c-consummated and they have to mark each other." She wasn't really worried about the marking. It would be a small brand of his choosing on her skin telling the world that she belonged to Azazel, and probably wouldn't hurt for more than a few minutes.

"The exchanging of marks is an ancient practice. Some say we learned it from the dragons." Aquarius said and Lucy let out a laugh, surprising everyone.

"Don't be silly, there's no such thing as Dragons."

The three spirits exchanged a sad look between them that Lucy couldn't help but notice and be curious about, but before she could ask about it Aquarius made her blush come back in full force.

"Anyway, about the wedding night" The mermaid started. "Since you're such a prude and haven't even _kissed _a guy before, maybe we should give you a few pointers…."

Lucy paled, looking trapped between her three spirit friends. "Oh come on! It's not like I don't know anything about….._that_." Lucy said, trying not to look so innocent. She failed miserably. The girls started to talk about their prior experiences while Lucy listened, the tips of her ears even turning red. She was a little chagrined to see even _Aries_ had more experience than she did.

Finally after about a half an hour of a very….._descriptive_ discussion, Leo came to her rescue. The four girls giggled as he entered the room and he self-consciously rubbed the back of his head. He hoped nothing had been said about him personally.

"I think that's enough for today, maybe we should allow the princess time to rest before the ball." He herded the other girls out and Lucy shot him a thankful smile.

"I'll be back in an hour to escort you down to the Ball" Leo told her, causing her to frown.

"I can find my way downstairs by myself you know." She told him. "It's not like I'm going to get lost in my own castle!"

"I'll be back in an hour." He said in a tone that meant he was hearing no arguments. Before Lucy could protest he ducked through the door and she was annoyed to hear the key turn as he locked it. He was just so overprotective all of the sudden! Didn't he think she could take care of herself? The idea of spending the entire Ball with Leo looking over her shoulder made her roll her eyes in frustration. Suddenly she had a stroke of brilliance.

She smiled, calling forth the spirits who would act as her accomplice and quickly explained the plan.

* * *

><p>Natsu was irritated as he tugged at the collar of his long tunic. The three of them were waiting in line to get into the main gate of the castle, security stopping everyone that passed. He just wanted to storm in and find the spirit bastard Loki, but instead he had reluctantly agreed to do things Mavis's way. For now.<p>

"Stop pulling on it, you'll stretch the fabric." Mavis muttered disapprovingly beside him. She felt very proud of her disguises for the Fire wizard and little cat. Natsu was dressed in a long black tunic that buttoned up the front and had bright red embroidery. His signature pink hair had also been died black, making him next to unrecognizable. Happy looked very dashing with new black fur on his back and face while a white apron covered his front. He looked like he was wearing a tuxedo and was enjoying playing his roll of "spy".

Natsu grumbled and stuck his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor. He had already begun to feel his magic drain and he knew he only had two days left before the spirit world deprived him of magic completely. He felt weak, which only served to make him grumpy.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached the ornate golden gates that led into the castle. Natsu and Happy stiffened when they saw who the bouncer was.

"Name?" Taurus asked when they approached him, not looking up at from the sheet of paper he was holding.

"Mavis Vermillion, and…um….My grandsons Billy and Bobby." Mavis told him. Natsu and Happy shot her a look. No one would believe that they were her grandsons? Also, _Billy _and _Bobby_?

Taurus blinked, leaning in to get a closer look at Natsus face. Natsu's fist clinched and he glanced at the enormous axe on Taurus back, preparing himself for a fight. Something appeared to click in the Bull man's mind. He glanced thoughtfully back and forth from the castle to the three before him.

"MooOOOoo. Okay, you guys are good, Have fun at the Ball!" He told them, ushering them past so he could meet the next group. Mavis raised an eyebrow, calculating and logging the behavior into her head. Natsu on the other hand grinned triumphantly and slapped high five with Happy.

"All right! We're in."

Inside there were hundreds of spirits all dressed in their very best clothes. Natsu's heart fell as he realized the majority of them were wearing masks. Finding Loki seemed like it was going to be harder than he originally thought.

"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Mavis suggested.

"Aye sir!" Happy chimed and Natsu nodded with determination. Once Mavis had disappeared into the crowd, he turned to the cat.

"Happy, if you see Loki or that Azazel guy, come find me as soon as you can." Happy noted the serious tone in his voice, and gave an equally serious nod. His face was as determined as Natsu's and all the silliness drained away when he remembered why they were there.

_Don't worry Lucy_, He darkly thought to his dead friend _Natsu and I will avenge you_.

Natsu made his way through the crowd, making sure to hide his face when someone who might recognize him passed. He almost bumped into Aquarius and Scorpio, who glared at him. Suddenly everyone stopped and looked to the top of the stair case.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the guest of honor; your future Princess!" Natsu didn't have time to look up like everyone else as he continued to scan the crowd for Loki's orange hair and glasses. All around him people were whispering.

"Oh, she looks so beautiful!"

"It's too bad she's wearing a mask!"

"The prince sure is one lucky man!"

Finally Natsu turned to see what everyone was talking about. He briefly noticed a beautiful blond woman in a blue dress and black mask, but was quickly distracted by the figure with whom her arm was linked. The man was escorting her slowly down the stairs, his eyes scanning the crowd while Natsu's narrowed into slits. The cold hatred seeped through him.

Loki.

The pair glided gracefully to the bottom of the stairs where the girl detached from him and started greeting her guests. Loki didn't stray far from her, but instead went to stand at the wall where he could watch her like a hawk.

"_Keep a watchful eye on her tonight" Price Azazel had order him. "I'm counting on you." Loki slammed his hand against the table. _

"_Everything thing I do is for her, not you." Azazel just smiled, undisturbed by the outburst._

"_Fine, I don't care how you justify it. But I have received word my father's supporters will do anything to try and stop me from marring her and becoming the Spirit King. This includes harming Lucy." He looked Loki straight in the eyes "Make sure that doesn't happen."_

Loki was constantly scanning the room for potential threats while keeping Lucy within his field of vision. Suddenly two hands shot out from behind him, one clamping down over his mouth, and dragged him into a deserted hallway. He spun around to meet his attacker and as was greeted by a flaming fist to the jaw. The impact knocked him to the ground.

He tried to stand, but was knocked back down by another punch to the jaw, this one so powerful his head bounced against the floor. Someone kicked his stomach like they were trying to kick him across the room.

"Regulus impact!" He screamed, blindly aiming at the spot he thought his attacker was. A satisfying hiss of pain confirmed a lucky hit. But it must not have been too lucky because before he knew it his attacker was straddling him and berating him with a mixture of violent flaming punches to the face and chest. Then suddenly the attack stopped. Someone grabbed his collar and hoisted his face toward a heat source.

"Why?" Whispered a cold voice inches away from him. "Why did you take her away from me?" Loki's eyes where already starting to swell shut, but he forced them open and looked through the blood that was dripping down his face.

The sight before him was truly terrifying. A boy with black hair looked down at him. Green reptilian eyes held him in an icy glare and dragons scale framed his face. His fangs where bared and Loki could feel an intense and dangerous heat coming off his body in waves.

"N-Natsu?" He spluttered, blood spraying from his mouth. Loki looked up at the man he had once considered a friend, helplessly looking for the onyx twinkling eyes or the toothy grin. But there was nothing of the goofy boy he had known in the merciless monster that held him.

"You killed her." The monster said, and finally Loki understood. He almost smiled, relieved he was finally going to get what he deserved for his crimes.

"Yeah. I did" He whispered back. Natsu blinked, taken aback by the utter misery and guilt that plagued the face of the man under him. Tears leaked from Loki's eyes but they never left Natsu.

"WHY?" Natsu asked again angrily shaking him. Loki seemed confused.

"You…you don't remember?"

Natsu growled and gave the tiniest head shakes in response. Loki gulped

"Azazel." He breathed "He has a necklace, the amulet of Luna, which allows him to control spirits. He…..he forced me to do it."

Natsu stared down at the spirit in horror as he processed the words. It made sense, explaining why he'd been shot by Sagittarius arrow. But he wasn't prepared to let Loki off the hook so easily.

"You should have protected her" He spat venomously. Loki didn't even flinch, but closed his eyes acceptingly as Natsu raised a flaming hand high above his head.

"No!" Shouted a voice. The owner lightly grabbed at Natsus raised arm trying to stop him. Natsu spun around, dragon fury primed to unleash on the unlucky soul who interrupted him, but was stopped dead in his tracks.

She had removed her mask so that he could see her whole face. His first thought was that he was hallucinating, that his wishful thinking had finally pushed him to the point of insanity. But then he caught her scent, so essentially _he_r but slightly different.

His body acted before his mind could even figure out what was happening. One hand wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him while the other caressed her cheek then cradled her head. Her chocolate eyes flew wide with surprise and he tilted her chin up slightly. Closing his eyes, he leaned in and let his lips softly press against hers.

Then he pulled back, shock and disappointment ripping him apart as he searched the face of the girl he loved.

"Natsu…"She whispered apologetically. She looked away from him and he let her go, his arms numbly falling to his sides. He felt like his heart was shattering, which was funny because he wasn't aware that there had been any intact pieces left.

"Sorry, Gemini." He apologized to the spirit, not looking at her. The twins turned back into their original forms and hovered awkwardly.

Loki was shocked. If that had been Gemini the whole time they were at the Ball…then were was Lucy? Despite his injuries, he shot up and raced down the hall, determined to find his princess before she got herself into real trouble.

"Hey! Stop!" Natsu yelled, awakened from his heartbreak by Loki's departure. He ran after the lion spirit, not satisfied enough with the answers he'd received. But he added another name to the list of people he planned to beat them out of.

Azazel.

**Authors note: In case that was confusing, Lucy's plan was to get Gemini to impersonate her so Loki would be distracted and she could go enjoy the party without him. **

**Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think! To confusing? To Dark? not enough angst? If you've got an idea on how i could improve the story, I'd love to hear it. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Meetings

**Authors Note: Please note that the rating has gone up for this story from_ T to M._ This is mostly due to a chapter later on, but this one has a couple almost graphic moments too. If that's not your thing, I apologize and am willing to suggest other stories you might like.**

* * *

><p>She had climbed out of her window and up onto the roof. Lying staring up at the vast, never-ending sky, her long blue dress fanned out elegantly, she took a deep breath. The quiet peaceful atmosphere was just what she'd been craving. No Leo hovering protectively, no Aquarius or Virgo to give her sex advise, and no Azazel to make her feel uncomfortable. Lucy wrapped her arms around herself and tried to fall asleep, hoping to return to her dream world and the pink haired man. She didn't know how long she was asleep before a panicked cry woke her.<p>

"Lucy! Lucy where are you!" Leo's voice carried through the open window below waking her up. She hugged her body closer to the roof, hiding from him. So he had figured out her switch with Gemini? Lucy felt a small stab of guilt for deceiving him, but not enough to reveal her hiding spot.

She waited until she heard him leave before climbing back down. Inside her room the voices and music from the party drifted upward, and she smiled, considering joining them. She had just secured her mask to her face when a loud thump against her door made her stop. A second, harder thump pounded the door and the wood gave way. A black haired boy dressed in black and red tumbled into the room. His head popped up and terrifying green reptilian eyes darted around the room angrily. She backed away from him in fear.

Natsu glanced around the room, looking for Loki. Figuring out he wasn't there, he then noticed the hesitant figure in front of him and recognized the scent. He looked away from her, letting his bangs fall over his eyes and his jaw clenched in anguish.

Lucy heard him say something too softly for her to hear.

"What?" she asked, unconsciously moving closer.

"Stop it." He said again in heartbroken voice. Seeing her confusion he explained. "Please, stop looking like her."

She blinked, "Huh?"

He sighed and allowed himself a glance in her direction, knowing it would hurt to see her looking at him. The white scarf wrapped snuggly around her waist caught his attention and his demeanor changed completely.

"Hey, that's mine!" He accused. She backed up until her the back of her legs hit the bed, stopping her from going further. He stormed after her, grabbing the scarf and pulling her and it close to him.

She yelped in surprise, her hands flying to his chest to stop her from losing her balance. He was surprisingly warm to the touch, and their close proximity was somehow familiar. Looking up, she realized that his eyes had changed from the frightening green to a pained onyx.

He was so damn _familiar,_ it was driving her crazy. A name, stuck on the tip of her tongue. One of her hands left his chest and brushed the black hair from his face so she could see him better. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw pink roots spurting from his head.

Meanwhile Natsu had been caught off guard when she fell into him. He looked down at her chocolate eyes and was assaulted by her scent. Vanilla and something new that reminded him of stardust. He gripped her arm, thinking to push her away from him, but his body seemed unwilling to do it. Her hand wandered up to his face, brushing the hair out of his eyes and he saw her eye's widen. Without even thinking, he used one hand to untie the mask and gently removed it, so that he could see her whole face.

_That's impossible_, she thought staring at the small bit of pink_, he can't be _**real**.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

Natsu was about to make a chagrined reply, after all Gemini had had no trouble recognizing him not five minutes earlier when they were kissing, when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was no way Gemini could be here when he just left the twins. Yes, they could hover, but they couldn't travel fast enough to get ahead of him. Maybe they had teleported somehow, but why would they do that?

While he was trying to work it out Lucy realized he wasn't going to answer her, and decided she was going to figure it out on her own. Thinking about what Aquarius had said ('_you're such a prude and haven't even __**kissed**__a guy before') _she let one hand furrow in his hair so he couldn't escape. He was a complete stranger, and yet she couldn't remember feeling safer or more comfortable. So she decided to perform a little experiment and gave in to the strange magnetic attraction between them. His face went blank and he stopped working on whatever mental problem had been bothering him as she brought their faces together.

The moment their lips touched, the both felt like they'd been hit by lightning. Lucy pulled back, literally shocked, and looked at him with sudden recognition.

"Natsu?" She asked, gently touching her lips to make sure they hadn't burned off. Natsu searched her face, reluctant to let himself believe what his heart was telling him. Then she smiled at him and he knew without a doubt it was her.

"LUCY!" He screamed, tackling her on to the bed and crushing her in an embrace. Lucy opened her mouth to tell him to get off her, but couldn't because it was suddenly covered with his. He kissed passionately and gently at the same time until her head was spinning. When they both couldn't ignore the need for air any more, he moved to exuberantly kiss the side of her mouth, then her cheeks, and her nose, finishing with a light kiss on her forehead. She giggled, deliriously happy to see him and know he was happy to see her too.

He laughed with her, a nameless vice in his chest being release by the sweet sound of her laughter. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked down at her and gently caressed her cheek. She was startled to see that despite his grin, tears were trickling from the corners of his eyes.

"Natsu" She breathed, reaching up and wiping the tears from his face. "Please, don't cry. It's okay." He gave a happy laugh at her reassurances.

"I know Luce. Of course everything's okay, _I found you_." He bent down and kissed her again, but this time the kiss was filled with so much want and emotion that Lucy felt every second of the agony he went through without her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged his warm body to her, gently petting his back in comfort.

When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other in happy amazement.

"I didn't know you felt like this….about me." She whispered to him. He was silent for a moment, and she regretted speaking, thinking maybe he didn't actually feel anything for her and that the kisses had been only in the moment. But then he shrugged and gave a one sided grin.

"_I_ didn't know I felt this way." He admitted. "I just…I never want to lose you again." His face suddenly grew serious, and she saw a dark shadow haunt the back of his eyes. "You _died_ Lucy."

"I'm sorry."

She pushed herself up so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull him down into another kiss. Forcing his lips apart with her own, her tongue darted into his mouth and bumped into his. He soon forgot about the image of her lying still in the church, throwing himself into a new mission to kiss every part of her.

He kissed her neck and she gave a small gasp of breath. Natsu pulled back to see if he'd hurt her, but instead saw her looking at him with a peculiar look he hadn't seen before. Getting the point, he grinned mischievously and attacked her neck, warm lips and tongue dancing over the sensitive skin.

Lucy moaned and pulled him closer. Her dress had moved up and she wrapped her bare legs around his torso. He gasped in response, letting some of his weight fall on her and moved his attention to the area just below her jaw. She turned her head to give him better access, when her attention was caught by shadows suddenly blocking the light that was coming from the open door.

She froze, terrified by what she saw. Natsu sensed the change and sat up, alarmed by the look on her face. Following her gaze, he turned and was greeted by an unwelcomed sight.

Prince Azazel stood in the door way with five or six armed guards. He was staring at Natsu and Lucy with pure rage and hatred. Loki stood behind him, horrified at what the prince might do and ready to jump in to rescue his master if needed.

Natsu's eyes narrowed and he looked at Azazel with the same look of loathing he was receiving. Lucy, on the other hand, was slowly getting all of her memories back. She remembered the night in front of her apartment and she shook with rage remembering how he had made her own spirits hurt her.

"Arrest him." Azazel growled pointing to Natsu. The guards charged but Natsu was ready with a flaming fist. He jumped off the bed and in front of Lucy, protecting her. The first few guards went down after a few minutes struggle, but then his flame vanished and Natsu fell to his knees panting. The fight with Loki had taken a lot of what little magic he had left and he was getting close having nothing.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, trying to run to him. Azazel touched a finger to the pendant around his neck and she stopped, unable to move.

Three more guards attacked, and Natsu was helpless to do anything but take the beating they dished out. One kicked him hard in the ribs and Lucy shrieked in frustration when she heard it crack.

"Please, please stop!" She begged the prince. He waved his hands and two of the guards grabbed Natsus arms. They dragged him out of the way and secured his hands in handcuffs.

"Please, don't hurt him." She begged as Azazel stalked over to her.

"Oh, so you remember him?" He asked. She didn't respond but the defiant look in her eyes was answer enough. Azazel sighed and glared at Natsu. "That's twice now you've ruined my spells Dragneel. In different circumstances, I might even be impressed."

He walked over to the dragon slayer, casually throwing an arm around his shoulder "However, when you insist on trying to steal what's mine, there are …..consequences." He pulled out a knife and thrust it into Natsus stomach. Lucy screamed and tried to run to him, but she couldn't move, helpless to do anything but watch as he fell to the floor. Loki however was free from the spell and ran to Natsu, pressing his hand over the injury to stop the bleeding.

"Why?" Lucy asked, her voice husky as tears rolled from her eyes. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Why to be King, of course!" Azazel said, casually wiping Natsu's blood from the knife with a handkerchief. "The spirit world loves its _rules_. One such rule just happens to be that I can't inherit my father's power until I'm married."

"But why me?" She asked. "You could get any girl you wanted. Why me?"

"Oh Lucy." He cooed, coming over and stroking her face. His fingers were still red with Natsu's blood and Lucy flinched away disgusted. "I wanted to meet you for so long, and then I did and you were everything I ever hoped you'd be. Beautiful, sexy and funny; my perfect partner. You're 'The girl everyone loves'. Is it really such a far-fetched notion that I would love you too? And I knew, in time, you would come to feel the same way about me."

Lucy spit in his face.

"I could never love you." Azazel slapped her hard across the face. From the ground where he lay, Natsu growled and blood spluttered from his mouth. Azazel spun around grabbed Natsu by the throat, kicking Loki out of the way.

"Is it because of him?" He hissed, looking at Lucy. "He's the reason you defy me! He will die for touching you!"

"No stop!" She cried. Natsu, who was already pale from blood loss, was turning blue as Azazel cut off his airway. "Please, I'll do anything you want! I'll marry you, anything!"

"Anything?" Azazel questioned, interested in the proposed deal.

"Yes, anything! Just please don't kill him!"

He let Natsu fall to the floor in a crumbled heap and strode over to Lucy. Loki rushed back to Natsu's side, giving a small sign to Lucy that he was alive, but unconscious. Her attention was snapped back to the prince as he gave a sadistic chuckle that gave her goose bumps. She was paralyzed, held rooted to the spot by both fear and his magic. He came around behind her and gently moved her golden locks, exposing her bare neck. He whispered in her ear, his breath painfully tickling her skin.

"I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you. Whether you come willingly or not, you will be _mine _and _mine alone_" His lips lightly brushed her bare flesh and she couldn't help the whimper of fear that escaped her throat. "Do you understand?"*

She didn't trust herself to speak, but gave a small nod.

"Good, then the wedding will proceed tomorrow as planned." He said, then turned to the Lion spirit. "Loki, bandage him and put him in the dungeon." He ordered gesturing to Natsu. _It's not like he'll live to see tomorrow anyway_. Azazel thought having correctly identified that the spirit world was sucking the life out of him.

Loki did as he was told and rushed Natsu out of the room, desperate to go find some help for his injuries. The guards picked up their fallen comrades and followed him out, leaving only the prince and princess in the room.

"Well then," He said with a smile, as if nothing had happened. "Good night my love,"

He griped her head and forced his lips onto her. She was helpless to do anything because his magic still held her immobile. This kiss was nothing like the kisses she and Natsu had shared, it was possessive and wet and there was no spark of love between them. However, Azazel seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed it, and when he finally pulled away victory danced in his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered, almost like a threat, before sweeping out of the room. When the spell finally released Lucy, she collapsed on the floor, her throat and nose choking her with her own tears.

* * *

><p>*(Inspired by the recording of Tom Hiddeston reading this line- If you haven't heard it, Please google it because hearing it is 100x's more powerful)<p>

**A/N: Again, reminder I am a big fan of happy endings**.


	13. Chapter 13: Together

**A/N: ITS ALIVE! yep. I'm back. thank you so much for the nice reviews. Especially from launi9 (just so you know, you really made my day with that review. I'd kind of lost interest in this story.) Anyway, story will continue, but please be warned that updates might take a while. I only plan about three more chapters till the end (but then again this was only suppose to be a two-shot to begin with, so there's no telling?)**

**Anyway, thanks for the support!**

* * *

><p>Natsu awoke with his heart pounding hard against the inside his head, giving him a massive headache. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a screaming pain in his abdomen.<p>

"Don't move, you'll only make it worse" Commanded a familiar voice. Natsu peeked one eye open and saw Mavis Vermillion looking down at him reproachfully. Her hands were busy applying some foul smelling salve to his abdomen where the pain was coming from. He reached a hand toward the area inquisitively, but it was instantly slapped away by the ghost.

"Don't touch." She ordered firmly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Loki asked, coming to kneel next to Mavis. Natsu stared at the spirit, his head still groggy from the blood loss. He knew he was mad at Loki, he just couldn't remember why….

"He'll live." Mavis declared. "Probably. This salve has spirit magic in it and will heal most of the tissue damage in few hours. He's going to have a nasty scar, but it won't matter much if we don't get him back to Earth land soon. He's already exhausted too much of his magic."

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, finally remembering what was happening and surprising everyone in the room. He attempted to sit up again, ignoring the pain, but was stopped by Mavis's firm hands on his shoulders.

"I said _don't move_!" she scolded, but he fought against her and to get away.

"I have to save Lucy!" He shouted, "I have to see her!"

"Shhhh, Natsu be quiet!" Happy tried to calm him "She isn't here!" But Natsu ignored him.

"Lucy!... LUCY!" He screamed as loud as he could.

Mavis had had enough. She pulled back her elbow and in one swift and calculated movement she gave Natsu a swift punch to the head. His eyes crossed for a moment before rolling back in his head and he fell unconscious.

"Now." Mavis sighed pleasantly, ignoring the shocked looks from Happy and Loki "Where were we?"

"Azazel shut all the portals to Earth land. Not even we Spirits are allowed to travel back and forth right now." Loki said, reminding himself never to piss off the first master. "How long does he have?"

"By my estimate, if we don't find a way to get him back to Earth land- he'll be dead by dawn tomorrow." She said somberly.

"Natsu…" Happy whispered with fear. He was standing on his friends other side, fighting back tears.

Loki looked determinedly to his two conscious companions "The switch that allows travel between worlds is here in the castle, but only Azazel knows where. We're just going to have to search for it."

"We can't just leave Natsu!" Happy protested.

"There's nothing more we can do for him here. And it's not like he can go anywhere." Mavis said, tucking a blanked around his sleeping form. His left hand was handcuffed above his head to the bedframe. There were also two large guards posted outside to keep watch.

"She's right." Loki said. "This best thing we can do to help Natsu is to find a way to get him back to Earth land."

* * *

><p>Lucy tied the last of her bed sheets together and tested the knot before flinging the pile of linins over the balcony. They fluttered in the wind for a moment before settling in a long line down to the lower level of the castle. She pulled the hood of her cloak down to make sure it covered her face before shimmying down the line. Lucy had years of practice from running away from her father when she lived in her old house.<p>

When she got to the bottom, she gave a tug on the sheets- the signal that she had made it safe and sound. High above on the balcony, her own face smiled down at her as she pulled up the sheets, removing the evidence. Gemini gave her a thumbs up for good luck, and on the ground Lucy mirrored the gesture before disappearing into the castle.

She was careful to avoid making contact with anyone, disappearing into the shadows when someone approached. Because of this it took longer than she'd hopped to finally reach the dungeon.

There were two guards standing watch, but neither looked very interested in their job. One was admiring his perfectly manicured fingernails, while the other was focused on a bug that was crawling on the floor.

"Gentlemen." Lucy greeted them. They looked up rather confused, before snapping into a humble bow of respect.

"Princess." One guard acknowledged with reverence.

"I want to see the prisoner." She announced, making sure to use her best princess voice. The guards looked to each other warily before replying. "But princess, prince Azazel said no one…."

"Well I'm not just anyone." She interrupted. "Open this door and let me see him."

"But…"

"Now!" Lucy was happy to see a certain level of fear cross the guards faces, before one of them shrugged to the other one and started fumbling with the key's. They threw the door open and bowed as Lucy passed.

"Princess, we'll have to lock you in." The guard warned her.

"That's fine. Thank you for your help." She told them genuinely as they shut and locked the large wooden door. Inside the stone room was pitch black and Lucy spent what seemed like ages blinking and attempting to get her eye's to adjust. Then she saw him lying on a metal cot in the corner.

"Natsu!" She cried, running to his prone figure. He groaned and moved to pick his head up. Lucy was overjoyed by those simple actions because they proved he was still alive. She threw herself over him and enveloped him in a full body hug.

Natsu hissed violently with pain as her elbow hit the sensitive skin on his abdomen. Lucy pulled back and looked horror stuck when she realized what she'd done.

"Oh Natsu, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," He muttered through gritted teeth. "I'm fine"

"No you're not." She sighed, running a hand over his forehead affectionately. "Natsu. We've got to get you out of here."

"No. Not without you." He said stubbornly. "I not gonna stand by and watch you be forced to marry that jerk."

"Natsu….."She choked on his name. There were so many things that she wanted to say to him, to be able to tell him before the wedding. Of course she didn't want to marry Azazel. But if spending the rest of her life shackled to a man she hated meant that Natsu got to live, she'd do it.

"No. No I can't take it!" Natsu screamed, seeming to be able to follow her thoughts and not liking where they ended up. He grabbed her face in both of his hands and locked his eyes with hers and whispered in a soft voice "Lucy, I love you… I think I always have".

Lucy felt like her heart had stopped, for her breathing certainly had. She gazed back at his onyx eyes through a blurry film of tears that were spilling out the corners of her own.

"You love me?" she asked, her heart breaking. Part of her had wished he hadn't felt the same way about her as she felt about him. Then this would have been easier for him. But now he had said it and she felt like she had to tell him the truth, even if it only made things worse.

"I love you too." She whispered bringing their faces together so that their noses and foreheads rested on each other. Her salty tears dripped down her face and on to his cheek. But soon she realized his tears were adding to hers. Tears if frustration, of anguish, of determination. Lucy hated to hear the pain and longing in each breath he sucked in and moved to gently kiss away his tears.

He pulled away, again cupping her face in his hands and looking at her with a horribly Natsu-like smile. After all, this was_ Lucy_. She was_ here_, in _his_ arms, and she had just told him that _she loved him_. Natsu was suddenly determined not to think about tomorrow, or the fact that he had never felt so weak in his life. All he thought about was the joy he felt being with Lucy.

It was that smile, so familiar and normal. It was like a candle lit to keep away the darkness that was threatening to consume them both. Lucy felt a small chuckle of pure joy escape, and she decided to mimic Natsu's attitude and worry about the hopelessness of their situation tomorrow. For the moment, nothing else existed in that or any world but Lucy and Natsu. She threw her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply.

They were both so lost in the joy of being with each other in this new way, that neither of them could remember who started undressing who (Natsu swears it was Lucy). But soon they found themselves completely vulnerable to each other in the quiet darkness of the cell on the ratty old prison cot. Not that they noticed their surroundings.

So it was there, of all places, that they gave everything they were to each other. And afterwards, he held her in his arms and breathed in her scent, all the while whispering assurances that he wouldn't let any harm come to her as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Also, i will be updating the rating of this fic to T, because I'm really not in the mood to do the totally smutty stuff I had originally planed to do. **

**If your disappointed in that, and you were really only looking for smut, let me know and I'll write a one shot for ya.**

**Or if anyone else wants to write something to fill in the blanks here, be my guest (just let me know so I can read it too ;))**


End file.
